


astra inclinant, sed non obligant (the stars incline us they do not bind us)

by lilacsweaterlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Everyone Loves Niall, Everyone ships Larry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harry and Louis are roommates, Harry is a bit of a slut, Harry sings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Niall ships larry, Now for the smut tags, OT5, Pansexual Character, Please Don't Hate Me, SO MUCH FLUFF, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Tension, Top Harry, Top Louis, Very flirty, a bit of ziam but only friendly, a lot of cuddling, also, and PDA, and a tease, and alcohol, and ciggarettes, bit of zouis too, but it's only for a minor character and it's backstory more than anything, everyone is a little gay, grieving character, harry and zayn kind of hate each other, harry has a big crush on louis, harry is openly gay, harry is the smaller one in that relationship so that's cute, harry sucks at footie, he runs this bitch, i also included a lot of POC friends of Harry and Louis bc i hate when everyone is white, i think thats about it, it's all very friendly tho, kinda like 2011 and 2012 larry, like the coolest boy in school, louis has a cool car that he smokes in, louis has a dark history, louis is a cool drama geek, louis is captain of football team, louis is into marketing, louis is only a bit older than harry, louis is openly straight, louis is rich but not an asshole, louis is so cool, niall finally gets to be shipped with someone, niall has a pretend asian boyfriend, niall is co captian, niall is fucking great, now for the triggers, oh and harry has this weird obession with bernie sanders, oh and it's an all boys school, so much of it, so much shipping, some harry/matty action, some harry/pierson fode action, some harry/troye action, there's a lot of weed, they have a weird friendship, they're all bottoms!, they're best friends too, they're so cute, underage drinking and smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsweaterlwt/pseuds/lilacsweaterlwt
Summary: Harry is the new openly gay boy at boarding school and searching for independence from his clingy mother. Louis is his mourning roommate with a secret. Louis is keen into turning Harry into his best friend, and that Harry becomes. They deal with hidden secrets and test the barriers of friendship, as they become closer and closer.ORThe boarding school AU —inspired by the book Openly Straight by Bill Konigsberg—that has probably been done so many times before.





	astra inclinant, sed non obligant (the stars incline us they do not bind us)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. I DON’T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, OBVIOUSLY, BECAUSE THEY ARE BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE, BUT IN NO WAY DO THEY REFLECT THE REAL PEOPLE OR THEIR ACTIONS. THIS IS ONLY FOR PURPOSES OF ENTERTAINMENT, AND DO THEY IN NO WAY WANT TO REFLECT THE PEOPLE OR THE COMPANIES THESE PEOPLE ARE UNDER.
> 
> P.S: I’m not sure where I’m taking this.
> 
> P.S.S: This work is a draft and will be constantly edited and updated for the sake of a higher quality read.
> 
> P.S.S.S: The formatting is a bit weird bc it's in Pages formatting, bear with me.
> 
> ALSO: I wrote this a while ago and it's been in my drafts and I thought I'd just upload it.
> 
> The boarding school is set in Bristol but it's a fictional American School that follows the American School system and holidays, because I go to an American School out of the US and I don't want to research about the British School system so here you go. There's an all girls rival school called Reenwood, so that's cool.
> 
> For my own very selfish purposes I imagined Harry as 2012!Harry, and Louis as 2015!Louis, yet they're 17 and 18 I DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say, say, my playmate  
> Won't you lay hands on me  
> Mirror my melody  
> Transfer my tragedy?  
> -TV On The Radio

 

  **ACT 1**

**SCENE 1**

**EXT. - SCHOOL PARKING LOT - NIGHT**  

**HARRY** : ”Mum," ( _whines, pushing his mother off him. Like gravity had pulled her back, ANNE falls back onto her son. ANNE cries against his shoulder, tears staining his shirt.) "Mum, I'll be fine." (He pulls her back holding her face in his hands._ ) "I'll see you in two months."

**ANNE** : ( _pulls HARRY’S head down to her level._ ) ”Oh, I'm going to miss you so…much.” ( _She kisses his forehead repeatedly._ ) “So…much”

**HARRY** : ( _grabs both her hands_ ) "I'll miss you too."

**HARRY’S STEPFATHER:** (f _inally done unloading their car. He slaps HARRY in the back with large force, but no intention of violence. He said nothing, so HARRY said nothing._ ) “So…”

_[The silence was broken when his mum ran back to him squealing for one final hug.]_

**HARRY’S STEPFATHER:** ( _HARRY’s stepfather checked his watch, said, to no one in particular,_ ) “We should be going” 

_[It was late and they had a long drive back to Holmes Chapel. Harry watched as they got in their small car, his mother with tears in her eyes. As they drove away the passenger seat window rolled down revealing Harry’s mother.]_

**ANNE** : ( _yelling from the car_ ) "Make friends!"

**HARRY** : ( _waving_ ) ”Sure will."

_[Then they were gone, and Harry was left for the first time to fend for himself. He was trying to be independent however, his older sister was never usually around so he might as well be an only child, yet he never acted like it. Maybe that's why the thought of being left at a boarding school with no one he knew wasn't so terrifying to him. His heart said other wise as it attacked his chest violently, he told himself he was just anxious, and he shouldn't worry about anything.]_

_{Now that was a big fat lie, Harry knew he should be worried. That his heart and the goosebumps on his arms had reason. Any gay kid about to go to an all boy boarding school with shared bathrooms as an openly gay guy, should be terrified. Right now Harry couldn't even think why he wanted to come here in the first place.}_

_[His mother thought he might've been experiencing these types of things. She played a video of a transgender 13 year old girl who was accepted in her school. That calmed Harry's nerves, for just a second. So, Anne, his mother, prepared a second lecture about how the world has moved on and has supported the LGBT+ community. People were more open nowadays, they should accept Harry with open arms either way. Besides all that Harry knew there were bound to be some assholes, he just didn't want to think about that now.]_

 

**SCENE 2**

**INT. - SCHOOL GYM - NIGHT**

**SCHOOL GYM** ( _not many students left in the area, the heater has already been turned off and most tables and chairs have been folded to the side.)_

**HARRY:** ( _approaching the last table left standing_ ) "Hey," 

_[There is an old man with white hair and extreme baldness. Beside him was a guy his age, brown hair and brown eyes. ]_

**BOY** : ”Name?”

**HARRY** : ”Um…” (c _aught off guard by how attractive the boy is_ ) “Harry.”

**BOY** : ( _He smiles, big white teeth showing_.) "I'm going to need a little bit more than that mate."

**HARRY** : ( _finding himself smiling as well_ ) ”Of course. It's Harry, Harry Styles."

_[Harry squinted so he could focus on his ID badge, Liam. Liam looked at the list, flipped a few pages and found Harry's name.]_

**LIAM** : "Ok, Harry. You're in room F 27.” ( _staring back at HARRY_ ) “Would you like me to take you there?"

**HARRY** : ”Oh, I-I wouldn't want to bother you." 

**LIAM** : ( _smiling again, genuine_ ) "You wouldn't be. This is kinda my job, man." 

_[Harry shrugs awkwardly, tips of his fingers in his skin tight pockets.]_

**LIAM** : ”You're the last one who arrives today either way."

**HARRY** : ( _slow._ ) "Oh, well...in that case...yeah I guess-"

**LIAM** : "I"m Liam, by the way." ( _standing up, on his way to the gym exit_ ) ”Now, where are your bags?"

 

**SCENE 3**

**INT. - BUILDING F, SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT**

_[Liam carries Harry’s giant strap bag which probably weighs as much as Harry, and Harry can't believe the ease Liam holds it. Harry's pretty sure Liam's straight, so he won't bother with the chase.]_

**LIAM** : ”So, how are you liking Bristol?"

**HARRY** : ( _carrying his rolling carry on up a flight of stairs. The wheels bang on each step as he walked upstairs._ ) "I haven't seen very much, only been here a few hours." 

**LIAM** : ( _finally on the second floor, sighing_ ) ”You’re going to love it here. Especially since you're staying in F 27. One of my best mates is your roommate, Louis. You're going to love him."

_[Liam stopped at door F-27. Under it was a STAY OUT OR DIE sign in bright red. Harry chuckled under his breath.]_

**LIAM** : ”Yeah, he's a bit dramatic."

 

**SCENE 4**  

**INT. - ROOM F-27 - NIGHT**

_[The room is large, at least bigger than the dorms he's seen in the brochures. A shirtless boy napped on a small twin bed. Harry figured that this was his roommate. Liam set his bag on the desk on the opposite side of the room._

_Louis hadn't unpacked, all though from the looks of it, it seemed he'd been here for a few days. Soda cans and takeout bags littered the trash can besides his desk. It overflowed to the top and Harry wondered how someone can keep that much trash in one can. His roommates clothes spilled out of his bag and some were crumpled  on top of his desk chair. He definitely had enough time to tape all the band posters to the wall. Harry saw The Stone Roses, The Kinks, Blink-182, Sum 41, and other bands he's heard of but never enjoyed listening to. He was more of an indie and classic rock kind of guy.]_

**LIAM:** ”There is supposed to be another roommate coming in tomorrow, that's why the extra bed." 

_[Harry hadn't noticed before, but behind the door was another bed, it was smaller and Harry thanked all the gods that he arrived before that kid.]_

**HARRY:** ”Thanks Liam," ( _whispered_ ) “See you around."

**LIAM:** ( _exiting_ ) "Yeah, you too." 

_[Harry turned the knob to close the door, making sure it wouldn't thud. Harry took off his backpack, placing it on the desk against the wall. He hopped on his bed, it was already made, a bit lazily though, he was going to fix it later. He kicked off his shoes and laid on top of the covers. The flights of stairs had made Harry break a sweat. The back of his neck and his forehead were humid of precipitation, and his clothing stuck to his skin in the most uncomfortable way possible. His throat was dry, he tasted his mouth, mint and a cherry soda. He was thirsty and remembered he had a water bottle in his backpack. Harry sat up, the bed screeching under him, he winced staring at...Louis to see if he woke up. He hadn't, his eyes remained close and his lips partly opened. He took out of his backpack a bottle of water. It was a clear bottle of water with blue lettering that said 'Feel The Bern' with Bernie Sander's face right in the middle. He sipped and returned to his bed, however on his way he tripped on one of his shoes and falling on the floor. His water bottle fell and water spilled on the floor. The entire room vibrated as his body slammed on the ground. Harry checked Louis first who lazily opened his eyes.]_

**HARRY:** ”Oops?"

**LOUIS** : _(groggy from just having woken up, smiles at Harry without teeth_ ) "Hi."

**HARRY:** _(picking up the Bernie bottle that rolled under the bed. Still laying on the ground)_ ”I'm your new roommate." 

**LOUIS:** ”I figured." 

_[He sits up, taking his time stretching before he came over to Harry. He held out his hand for him, which HARRY gladly took. Now that Harry stood he could see Louis' eyes clearer. They were blue, so blue the sky was jealous, the oceans were jealous, anything ever know to be blue envied this boy because of his blueness.]_

**LOUIS:** ( _He shook his hand that Harry hasn't let go since he stood up._ ) ”I’m Louis."

**HARRY:** ”Harry," ( _He smiles. There is a long beat of shaking hands._ ) "I'm sorry for waking you up."

**LOUIS** : ( _he takes his hand back, plugging them in his back pocket_.) ”Nah, it's fine. If you hadn't woken me up, would’ve slept the entire day."

**HARRY** : ”Oh, okay."

**LOUIS** : _(He sat back down on his bed, reached over to the mini fridge and took out a coke can. He offered one to HARRY, but he turned him down politely sipping on what was left in his bottle._ ) "You can store whatever you'd like in the mini fridge. I only keep cokes in there."

**HARRY** : ”Ah," _(sits on his own bed, sweaty palms rubbing his jeans_ ) ”Thanks."

**LOUIS** : _(sipping his drink)_ "So, clumsy," 

_[Harry wanted to laugh lightly at that, but instead he let out air from his nose harshly as he smiled at Louis.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Where are you from? Cause you sure don't have the accent for Bristol."

**HARRY** : ”Oh, Holmes Chapel.”

**LOUIS** : ”Holmes Chapel, nice." 

**HARRY** : ”You've been?"

**LOUIS** : _(he nods)_ "No, never."

_[They both smiled at each other. Louis saw Harry's nice gigantic teeth, and his dimples. Harry saw the crinkling of Louis' eyes, that only happened when he genuinely smiled.]_

**LOUIS** : ”So, what brings you here?”

**HARRY** : _(thinks for a moment, eyes on the floor, hands still on his thighs)_ ”Clingy mum, I'd say."

**LOUIS** : ”I get that."

**HARRY** : _(little beat)_ ”You?”

**LOUIS** : ( _He squints at HARRY.)_ ”Hmm?"

**HARRY** : ”What brought you here?"

**LOUIS** : ”Escaping the parent that doesn't give a shit bout me." 

_[He took another long sip at his coke can, empty, he threw it to the trash can on the other side of the room. It bounced on all the trash and fell to the side. He relaxed back, not caring at all that he littered his own room. Harry twitched in his seat, wanting so bad to pick it up, he held tightly onto his knees fighting the urge. Louis wasn't ready for Harry's freak to show.]_

**LOUIS** : ”You're lucky you know," 

_[Harry rubbed his knees, looking at Louis with a confused look.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Your mum cares about you enough to attach herself to you like she was some kind of pilot fish. I don't think I ever shared anything with my mother, other than an umbilical chord."

_[Harry nodded, unsure what he should say. So he said nothing instead. Louis raised his wrist to his face, to check the time Harry assumed, he wasn't wearing a watch though. So he took out from his sweatpants' pocket his phone.]_

**LOUIS** : ”It's dinner time, ready to go?"

**HARRY** : ”Yeah,"

 

**SCENE 5**

**EXT. - OUTSIDE THE DINING ROOM - NIGHT**

 

 **LOUIS:** ( _He approaches the table with the boys, HARRY short behind him, they cheer when they see Louis)_ “Hey guys, this is Harry, my new roommate” 

**HARRY:** ( _He waves, only after he does it he realizes how awkward it is._ ) “Hi”

_[LOUIS pulls up a chair from one of the other tables and lets HARRY sit on it. HARRY takes LOUIS’ tray of food and places LOUIS’ and his on the empty place in front of him. LOUIS takes another chair and sits next to HARRY, their knees and shoulders touching, because of how cramped the table is. It’s almost as if in the very few moments they’ve known each other, they’ve already synced]_

**LIAM** : ( _He says to LOUIS._ ) “Yeah, we met earlier.” ( _To HARRY_ ) “How’s rooming with this guy? Bugging you already?”

**LOUIS** : _(food in his mouth, jokingly_ ) “Oh piss off!”

**HARRY** : ( _nervous, as all eyes are on him now_ ) “Uh…N-Nah, he’s been…alright.”

**LIAM** : “Don’t get used to it.”

**LOUIS** : ( _with no purpose of sounding threatening_ ) “Oi, you got a problem Liam?”

**LIAM** : “As a matter of fact I do.”

**LOUIS** : ( _stands_ ) “You want to settle this, mate?”

**LIAM** : ( _mirroring LOUIS by standing, smiling_ ) “Give me what you got lil’ man.”

_[LOUIS darts towards LIAM, emitting a sound that could come out of an anime character, grabbing him by the waist and tackling him to the ground, taking the plastic chair with them. Everyone dismisses it, as if it were something so normal to happen at the dinner table. LOUIS is sitting on LIAM’s chest now, detaching the grass from the ground and shoving it on LIAM’s face.]_

**_BLONDE BOY_** _: (in a subtle Irish accent)_ “You’ll get used to it”

_[HARRY chuckles in response, still eyeing the two boys wrestling on the ground]_

**BLONDE BOY:** “I’m Niall, by the way.” _(he points to the boy next to him, then he introduces the boys in the order they sit in)_ “This is Zayn, Bo, Finch and Pierson.

 

 **SCENE 7**  

**EXT. - OUTSIDE CAFETERIA- DAY**

_[Louis was woken up by Harry the next morning. Harry nudge, shook, and spoke to Louis with a 'Louis, you're going to be late for breakfast', before he got any sort of response from Louis. Which was a groan, and then a soft 'fuck off' that Harry heard very well._

_So Harry took off for breakfast, alone, heart stinging just a little. He looked around the buffet, but only stopped to pick something at the end, where he took the yellowest banana and a small cereal box. Last night Harry and Louis ate with Liam and his other friends. They sat outside, comfortably so Harry figured it was a custom. When he checked the back however, it was empty, just a few people he's never met before. He went back inside finding a lonesome table with just another guy. Harry sat the farthest from him, as he peeled away the banana. Harry wanted to make friends, but if he was being honest, he didn't want to be friends with that guy.]_

**NIALL** : ( _behind him_ ) ”Harry!”

**HARRY** : _`_ ”Oh, hey Niall. I was looking for you guys in your table outside, and I couldn’t find you so I just sat here.”

**NIALL** : ”Yeah, sorry, we sit inside during breakfast. Too bloody cold in the morning to sit outside." 

**HARRY** : ”Oh, okay."

_[Harry finally made it to their table, though most of his breakfast has been eaten. His banana was just a peel and he shared his cereal with Niall. The Irish lad who's bright and bubbly and laughed obnoxiously loud. Of all the group Harry feels more comfortable around Niall. Louis makes him nervous, and Liam is too quiet.]_

**ZAYN** : ”How's Louis?”

**HARRY** : ”Sleeping," ( _he shrugs_ ) "Tried to wake him up this morning, told me to fuck off."

**NIALL** : ”Yeah...You never wake Louis up."

_[Harry, confused, quirked an eyebrow, leaving his cereal for Niall to finish.]_

**LIAM** : ”Don't take it personal. Louis' not a morning person. Louis has never shown up for breakfast."

_[It was Zayn's time to speak, and Harry has only seen him speak very few times, so he heard carefully and attentively. Every ounce of Harry's body directing towards that boy.]_

**ZAYN** : ”In the four years Louis and I have been here, I've never seen him during breakfast once."

**BO** : _(now joining the conversation, quoting_ ) 'I'll trade an extra hour of sleep for shitty sausage and fry-ups any day.' His own words."

**ZAYN** : ”Class starts in twenty minutes, you should probably wake him up.”

**HARRY** : ( _whining_ ) ”Do I have to?"

**NIALL** : ”We're all too scared of him to do so ourselves.”

**HARRY** : ”Fine,” ( _he stands_ ) "I'll see you cowards later."

_[They all laughed.]_

 

**SCENE 8**

**INT. - ROOM F-27- ALMOST TIME FOR CLASS**

 

 **HARRY** : ”Louis?" ( _he kneels next to LOUIS, who sleeps soundly_ ) "Come on, class starts in fifteen minutes." 

**LOUIS** : (with his eyes closed) "Harry, you're new here. You want to at least last a day before getting punched in the face."

**HARRY** : ( _he_ _laughs_ ) "Please Louis,” ( _pouting_ ) "I need someone to show me where my class is. I have absolutely no idea where everything is."

**LOUIS** : ( _he stands up_ ) ”Fine.”

_[He storms towards his closet and takes out a sweater. He pulls off his pajama shirt, his back facing HARRY. HARRY watched as his back muscles contracted when he put the clean shirt over his head. Watched him as he took his sweatpants off, standing in only his boxers. HARRY got a better view of his bum, finally had the opportunity to appreciate LOUIS' roundness. LOUIS was fit, he got a glimpse of it yesterday when he saw him shirtless laying on his bed, but now he sees that he's as fit from behind. He watched as he bounced on one foot as he pulled up his tight jeans. He turned back around opened one of his desk drawers and pulled a beanie out where he placed it over his head. He feels as if he’s lying to LOUIS, because he hasn’t told him he is gay and LOUIS probably thinks nothing of this because he thinks HARRY is straight, so HARRY looks away]_

**LOUIS** : ”Wait," ( _He opens his small toiletry bag and sprayed himself with cologne_ ) "Be right back." 

_[LOUIS took his toothbrush and exited, to the bathroom HARRY guessed. HARRY sat on LOUIS' bed, and if it was anyone else but LOUIS he would've asked for permission first. But if LOUIS was anything, it was everything but high maintenance.]_

**LOUIS** : ( _With minty breath Louis came back, smiling at Harry_ ) ”What'd you have first period?”

**HARRY** : ”Um," ( _he pulls from the smallest pocket of his backpack his agenda_ ) ”Calculus."

**LOUIS** : ”Oh, good, me too." ( _He takes his jacket, a brown leather one, from his chair_ ) ”Ready?"

**HARRY** : ( _he chuckles_ ) “Since 5:00 a.m. this morning.”

**LOUIS** : ”Of course." 

_[Louis tone was sarcastic, but Harry knew it was just his character, so he laughed. Harry understood him a bit more, with the help of his friends, even after being here for just a few hours.]_

 

 **SCENE 9**  

**EXT. - STUDENT CENTER - DAY**

 

_{The last block had ended, and all that was left was electives. The only block Louis and Harry had together was Calculus, and Harry was slightly, no wait, greatly upset because of it. To his luck, though, he had three with Niall and six of them, including their elective, Music, together with Matty. He was a nice curly lad just like Harry, attractive as well, and Harry started to wonder if this school only accepted fit boys who looked like they were running for america's next top model, not the class they're late to.]_  

_{Louis was sitting on one of the school's many benches. He sat on one of those that surrounded an old willow tree. It was the campus' favorite. Jonathan Springer, planted it decades ago. He was a student who was really into the environment, became one of the wealthiest environmental lawyers of his time. Harry read it all in the brochure he was mailed before coming here. It's not very respected in campus though, the students piss all over it and deal weed under there. He didn't know that from the brochure, instead from his informative personal campus tour guide, Louis Tomlinson.}_

**HARRY** : ( _pushing off Louis' beanie_ ) ”Hey”

**LOUIS** : ( _jumps, startled_ ). “Jesus!"

_[LOUIS snatches back the beanie, a frown on his face]_

**HARRY** : ”Not Jesus, Harry.”

**LOUIS** : ( _Louis rolls his eyes though he smiled, a smile, only partly fake_ ) "Hey, Harry."

_[HARRY knows something is up with LOUIS. He decides to ignore it, and pretend like nothing is wrong to cheer Louis up.]_

**HARRY** : ( _he sits down on the same bench, looking at the 'pissing willow' (that's what the students called it) his shoulder touching LOUIS’ and their knees almost pressed together)_. "What's your elective?" 

**LOUIS** : ( _staring at the tree as well, pocketing his phone that he was using_ ) ”Drama, you?"

**HARRY** : ( _genuinely, and not so subtly (of course, nothing ever really is subtle with Harry, and Louis is realizing this) upset)_ ”Dammit. I've got music.” ( _Louis stares at him, and his eyes look great in the lighting, making Harry feel a bit giddy (not because he likes him, but because he is beautiful) Harry is smiling at Louis_ ) “I wanted us to share an elective, it'd be fun. At least more fun than sharing calculus." 

**LOUIS** : ( _smiling, no teeth, his typical smile, his frown has disappeared slightly, but it’s clear that something has made got him upset. He makes a joke to hide it_ ) "Already clingy I see.”

_[LOUIS ruffles HARRY’s curls in a playful manner]_

**HARRY** : ( _suddenly_ _upset_ ) ”I’m sorry."

**LOUIS** : ”Don't be." ( _he smiles again, and Harry smiles at him too_ ) "I'm flattered. Music and Drama always have the same field trips anyways. So, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. You’ll get tired of me, I can tell”

**HARRY** : “I find getting tired of you very hard, Louis”

**LOUIS** : ( _blows air through his nose and chuckles_ ) “I like you Styles.”

**HARRY** : ( _smiles big_ ) “That’s good, cause you’ll be getting tired of _me_.

**LOUIS** : ( _in a noticeably better mood after their conversation_ ) “I don’t see that happening.”

_[Harry smiles, then is interrupted by the bell. Their break has officially ended and they have to go to their next class. Harry stands, Louis stays still in his seat.]_

**HARRY** : ”I've gotta go." 

_[Harry is thinks of some sort of goodbye, that’ll be appropriate for someone you just met, but Louis just nods and pulls out his phone. So, Harry leaves without a word.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Oh, Harry!" 

_[Harry turns. Louis is standing, making his way closer to Harry.]_

**LOUIS** : ”A couple of us are going out to town for dinner. Want to come?"

**HARRY** : ”Yeah," ( _he breathes, not wanting to stutter_ ) ”I'd love that."

**LOUIS** : ”Great." ( _Louis smiles, teeth showing_ ) ”Meet us at the back parking lot after class."

**HARRY** :”Alright."

**LOUIS** : ”Good." 

_[Louis was the first to leave, grabbing his shoulder bag from the concrete floor next to the bench they were sitting on. He runs towards the theater. Harry thinks that he's just found the single coolest drama kid known to man.]_

 

**SCENE 10**  

**INT. - BAR DOWNTOWN - NIGHT**

_{After Music he walked with Niall to the back parking lot. Harry told Niall that he thought that the song he'd written during summer was amazing. During the last minutes of the block, Niall pulled out his guitar and loudly belted some song about the A.M. Harry also told him that he himself writes his own songs. Of course Niall asked if he could hear them sometime, and blushing Harry turned down the offer. No ones ever heard any of Harry's songs they exist only in his mind, and well, his music journal, he hoped to keep it that way. Then Niall told him that he better stop being so nit picky about who to share his music with because every year at the end of the year they have to write a song for the course. Whoever has the best one gets to have it played after Graduation.}_

_[There conversation ended when they met with the rest of the group. Liam, Zayn, Finch, and Bo. The only one missing was Louis, and Harry realized this was something he did very often, tardiness. Louis arrived shortly after, and then they were ready to go.]_

**HARRY** : ”I fucking hate that Yepez guy." 

**LOUIS** : ”Yeah, he's the fucking worst. Was my dorm advisor last year. Dude has something up his ass, always having these dumb room checks."

**ZAYN** : ”Where did you hide your weed?" 

**LOUIS** : ”Under all my condoms and underwear. Doubt that guy ever dared to dig deeper."

**LIAM** : ”Harry, that chick by the bar has been eye fucking you ever since we got here. She's hot.You should go say hi."

**HARRY** : “Uh, I don't think I will."

**LOUIS** : ”Why? She's fit." 

_[Harry nodded, she was attractive and if Harry were into women he probably would go for her. She had nice short dark brunette hair which coiled into a crazy mess, she had dark skin and thick thighs. Was absolutely beautiful.]_

**LIAM** : ”Looks easy as well." 

_[Harry scrunched his nose, disliking his tone.]_

**LOUIS** : “Bet even Finch could get in her pants." 

_[Finch sent a 'fuck you' his way, that only made Louis laugh harder.]_

**HARRY** : ”Um...I'm not into girls."

_[Everyone looked toward Harry's direction.]_

**LIAM** : ( _with a tone and wide eyes that made Harry sting a little_ ) ”You’re gay?"

**LOUIS** : ”I think that's what he just said Liam.”

**HARRY** : ( _suddenly not so drunk)_ ”Yeah. I am."

**NIALL** : ”Well you're accepted here Harry." 

_[Louis placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, the one that touched Louis and left it there, as if it said 'it's fine’.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Yeah, you're in good hands. Zayn here," ( _Louis pats Zayn in the back. Keeping his hand on Harry’s shoulder_.) "He's bi. And Finch has sex with guys."

**FINCH** : ”That was one time!"

**BO** : ”With two guys!" 

_{Finch blushes and everyone laughs at him, all truly happy. Harry however might've been the happiest there, had taken that off his chest and it going better than he he'd ever hoped. It felt like he finally had somewhere he belonged, with people who treated him right, and never judged. He wishes he had that back home when he first came out in freshman year.}_

_[When he goes to bed that night, he falls asleep almost the instant his head rests on the pillow. It may be the fact that he fell asleep still drunk, or that he’s relieved. He sleeps soundly, no nerves interrupting his sleep. No need to get up five times a night to pee, because he pees when he's nervous.]_

 

 **SCENE 11**  

**INT. - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM**

**LOUIS** : ”We're going out tonight."

_[They were laying in bed, their own separate beds. Harry read a book for BE English Lit and Louis listened to his music as he played with a football. He was supposed to finish the Goldfinch during the summer, but his teacher was kind enough to give them a few extra weeks. He bounced it against the ceiling, every time it hit the concrete dust would fall unto his eyes. So he maintained his eyes closed. Harry admired how he was so precise and alway caught the ball though his eyes were shut.]_

**HARRY** : ( _he looked up from his book_ ) "Yeah? Where?"

**LOUIS** : ”Some club downtown."

**HARRY** : ”Club?!"

_[Louis caught the ball one more time, dropped it on the floor, it bounced underneath Harry's bed. Louis charged towards Harry. He sat on the foot of the bed by Harry's clothed feet.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Yes, club. It's Friday night. You in, princess?"

**HARRY** : ”We're not aloud."

**LOUIS** : ”That hasn't stopped me before.”

**HARRY** : “Won’t we get caught?"

**LOUIS** : ”Louis Tomlinson never gets caught! So, you coming?"

**HARRY** : ”Yeah, sure."

_[Louis smirk grew greater and he left.]_

 

**SCENE 12**  

**INT. - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

_[It’s 1:00 am, after curfew and lights out. The dorm advisors are long gone into their dreams by now. Harry took a nap before they went out. Louis woke him up by shaking him violently. Harry jumped up in shock. Louis Tomlinson is not a subtle man, and Harry didn't know if he could get used to being woken up so urgently.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty."

**HARRY** : ( _he hums, hugging his sheets tighter_ ) "We're still doing that?"

**LOUIS** : ”Yes!" ( _He exclaimed. Harry put a hand to his lips. Quieter this time._ ) ”Come on get up." 

**HARRY** : ( _he stood, the corner of his blanket dripping unto the floor_ ) "Fine, but if we get caught I'll...um."

**LOUIS** : _(wiggling his brows)_ ”You'll what?"

**HARRY** : ”Shut up.”

_[Harry led them to the exit of the building, he tip toed down the stairs instead of stomping on them like his big feet usually did. Louis stopped him at the door frame of the exit, pulling him by the hood of his jacket. He raised his hands and mouthed ‘what'?]_

**LOUIS** : ( _pointing to the floor to two black boxes on either side of the door frame, both blinking red lights_ ) ”Motion detectors.”

**HARRY** : ”Jesus," ( _he puts one foot over, holding Louis' shoulder to balance himself as he raised his other foot_ ) "I feel like I'm in some criminal movie.”

**LOUIS** : ”For a criminal you're not very smooth Styles.”

**HARRY** : “I could be very smooth, Tomlinson”

 

**SCENE 13**

**INT. - CLUB DOWNTOWN - NIGHT**

**LOUIS** : ”Shots?" 

_[Louis whispered into Harry's ear. His breath tickled him, it raised the hairs at the back of his neck and made his stomach coil. Unsure if Harry had heard him Louis pointed towards the bar with his thumb. Harry nodded.]_

_[Louis called over the bartender, she came over as soon as she saw Louis and raised an eyebrow at him. She leaned over at the bar and Louis whispered in her ear, she smiled and said something to him before going back to serving drinks. The woman came back with two glasses with blue liquid. Harry took one when Louis did, they pressed the glasses together. In a horrible accent, "Pa arriba," He raised his glass up and Harry followed. "Para abajo," Lowered it back down. "Para el centro," Louis brought it to his chest, Harry almost followed it to Louis' chest as well, but then realized that it would be dumb and brought it to his own. "Para adentro," Then he brought it to his lips and in one go drank the whole damned thing. He slapped it against the bar and signaled for the woman to come back.]_

**HARRY** : ”Your Spanish is intact Louis."

**LOUIS** : ”Oh shut up." 

_[The drink was sweet, with the bitter aftertaste of Vodka. Harry's had a little bit of blue left, but he still put it down on the counter, waiting for whatever Louis was to do next. The woman came over with four other shots. One was a tan color accompanied with lemons which Harry figured was Tequila, the other was one just like the ones they had before.]_

**HARRY** : ( _he whispers into Louis’ ear, leaning down just a bit to reach him._ ) "Trying to get me drunk, Tomlinson." 

**LOUIS** : ”Yes. Maybe if I get you smashed you won't be so uptight." ( _Harry tilted his head in confusion. Louis came back to his ear._ ) "Oh please, I've seen you twitch anytime I litter or say the word fuck in public. Well you know what Harry?" ( _He grabbed the Tequila shots first handing one to Harry.)_ "Tonight, we say fuck it!"

**HARRY** : ”Fuck it!" 

_[Louis downs his drink, Harry followed suit, holding the lemon in his other hand. Before putting the drink down he sucked on the acid fruit. The tequila burned at his throat.]_

_[Louis had left the lemon untouched on the bar counter. He watched as Harry sucked on the lemon, Louis licked his lips, getting any reserve of the tequila from his lips.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Lame."

**HARRY** : ”Sorry, I'm not used to Tequila down my throat 24/7." 

**LOUIS** : “But you’re used to other things down your throat, right?”

**HARRY** : “Okay, Tomlinson" ( _He held the other two glasses, handing one to the tiny man in front of him._ ) "This is war." 

**LOUIS** : ”It seems to be that way.”

_[Both of them downed the liquid smacking the glasses on the bar.]_

 

**SCENE 14**

**INT. - CLUB DOWNTOWN- NIGHT**

_(An hour or so after we last left them.)_

**HARRY** : ”I thought the other guys were coming?" 

_[They’ve been here for a few hours and not one of the other lads had arrived.]_

**LOUIS** : _(He_ _puts an arm behind Harry on the booth_.) "Nah. Thought we should have some roommate bonding time." 

**HARRY** : ”Want to go someplace else?"

**LOUIS** : ( _jokingly_ ) “Woah there Harry. I took you out, but I'm not expecting anything of that matter in return."

**HARRY** : ( _giggling and swatting his chest playfully_ ) "Not what I meant."

**LOUIS** : ”I do know what you meant." ( _He stands, having no problem slipping out of the booth.)_ "Shall we?”

**HARRY** : ”You okay to drive?"

**LOUIS** : ”I'm fine, not even tipsy. This is like a normal Tuesday morning for me."

{If anyone were to tell Harry that having tequila on a Tuesday morning was normal for them he would point them to the nearest rehab center, howver, when Louis says it he sounds so cool.} 

 

 **SCENE 15**  

**INT. - LOUIS’ CAR - NIGHT**

**HARRY** : ”I like your car better than Niall’s."

**LOUIS** : ( _he shares a glimpse of eye contact with Harry, until his eyes are back on the road_ ) "Yeah?"

**HARRY** : ”Yes! It's real nice. I don't know much about cars, but a vintage car that runs as well as yours must be quite expensive."

**LOUIS** : ”It was. My stepdad bought it for my sixteenth birthday. It's a 66 Mustang Coupe. That's all I know about it, so don't bother asking. Girls expect me to know a shit ton about cars just because I own a vintage mustang. I don't know shit, sorry to disappoint."

**HARRY** : ”You'd never disappoint me.”

_[Louis pulls over at the top of a hill. There's no street, just dirt and woods. A lake is in front of them, down the hill. They have the view of the moon light and the sun rising against the dark water.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Want to go for a swim?"

**HARRY** : ”I feel like if we do, we'll get attacked by the Lochness Monster or something."

**LOUIS** : ”Nah, me and Nessie are good."  


_[Louis hand reaches between Harry's knees. Harry's heart stops, then it jumps around his chest. But then Louis opens the glove compartment and Harry relaxes. Louis pulls out a Marlboro box and an ash tray from the glove compartment, he pulls out a cigarette placing it between his lips. The ash tray balances on the edge of the dashboard. From his pocket he takes out a golden lighter.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Mind if I smoke?" 

_[Harry nods and mouths 'no' at the same time. He meant to say something, but nothing came out]._

_[Louis lights the cigarette, inhales the poison, then exhales smoke. The windows are down and it elevates out of the car. Harry hears the singing of the crickets, he expects to hear the lake, but it's still. This lake is supposed to be the best in Bristol when it freezes, it's lovely to skate. Harry's clumsy with his long legs and is simply the worst there is when it comes to skating.]_

**LOUIS** : ( _He speaks and smoke leaves his mouth when he does._ ) “You smoke?" 

**HARRY** : ”Not usually. I'd have to be pretty smashed."

_[Louis pulls another cigarette, holding the barely there cigarette between his teeth. He gives it to Harry. Harry doesn't take it, just stares.]_

**LOUIS** : ”You're smashed." ( _The cigarette bounces around in his mouth_.) "Smoke with me, I don't like smoking alone. Makes me feel lonelier." 

_[Harry has it between his middle and pointer finger, and presses it against his lips. He cups his other hand around his mouth and leans against Louis. Harry feels the warmth when Louis fires up the end. Harry feels Louis' cold hand behind the one cupping around the cigarette, clammy for driving too long. The end is lit and Louis pulls away, Harry misses his cold.]_

**HARRY** : ( _he speaks after several puffs_ ) ”Know why we call them fags?" 

_[Harry examines the lit cigarette in his fingers, before putting it back in his mouth. Louis flicks the butt through the window with his fingers. He takes a new cigarette, lights, then inhales.]_

**LOUIS** : ”No, why?"

**HARRY** : ”Well fag used to mean loose piece. Then people called the butts, fags." ( _He taps the edge of the ash tray balancing on the dashboard, several times, black ash sprinkling on the glass_.) "I guess it just ended up applying for the whole cigarette." 

**LOUIS** : ( _His mouth was a straight line, but in the corner of his lips crept a smile. His almost smile._ ) ”I thought there would be an interesting story."

**HARRY** : ”You expected knights and princes?" 

_[Harry left his cigarette burning smoke on the ash tray.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Hmm." ( _he hummed_ ) "Or maybe sea men and pirates."

**HARRY** : ( _smirking; an eyebrow raised_ ) ”Sea men you say?"

**LOUIS** : ( _smiling_ ) ”You’re disgusting, Styles."

**HARRY** : (h _e takes back the cigarette and it ends back between his lips_ ) "Only for you, Tomlinson."

 

**SCENE 16**

**INT. - BAR DOWNTOWN - NIGHT**

_[From across the bar Harry searches for Louis]_

**HARRY** : ”Loueh!”

**LOUIS** : ”Oi! Oi!" 

_[Harry smiles when he finds Louis, illuminated by the colorful lights of the club, cheeks red and body sweaty. He can see through his shirt, it’s a mesh fabric, and now that he’s all sweaty from dancing and being drunk, it’s even clearer what’s underneath. Harry swallows as he stares at Louis’ collarbone tattoo, ‘It Is What It Is’ clear to read, despite the dim lighting. This club is more like a bar with a dance floor and booths at it’s sides, it’s comfier than the one they went to earlier,in the sense they would be able to have conversations without having to be so close, but Harry doesn’t like it, in the sense that he wouldn’t be able to have a conversation with Louis without having to be so close.]_

**LOUIS** : ” 'Ere you go, curly." 

_[Louis sets the drink in front of Harry on the booth. He settles beside Harry, halfway through the drink. He has two drinks in his hand, pinkish with limes. Two lemon vodka rose waters, Louis called himself the creator of it no matter what anybody said. Louis came here so often and ordered it several times a night they put it in the cocktail menu and Louis named it Boris Yeltsin, Harry didn't understand why, so he asked. The whole group that hadn't been listening to Louis and Harry's conversation turned their heads with wide eyes and gaped mouths.]_

**HARRY** : ( _oblivious to what their talking about_ ) "What?" 

**NIALL** : ”You don't know what Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin is?!”

**HARRY** : ”Again,” ( _starts Harry_ ) ”What?!"

**LOUIS** : ( _with an arm around Harry, Louis pats his shoulder several times_ ) "I have a lot to teach you my child." 

**HARRY** : ”I'm only a year younger than you."

**LOUIS** : ( _he puts a stubby finger to Harry's lips._ ) "Hush, young Padawan."

**HARRY** : ”Pada-what?'

_[Louis slaps a hand over his forehead and shakes his head.]_

**PARK** : ”You have a lot to work with." 

_{Park, who arrived just yesterday speaks. Park is also an attractive young man, not that Harry's surprised anymore. He's got clean pale skin and small black eyes, his hair is a light brown, and he is unable to grow any facial hair, except for his bushy brown eyebrows that Harry finds undeniably cute. He's the youngest of the group, only sixteen, turns seventeen next August.}_

_[Niall runs across Louis' hand on Harry along the way. Louis stares at Niall's hand on Harry back.]_

**NIALL** : ”Aw, give the poor guy a break. I wasn't very cultured when I first got here."

**LIAM** : ”Yeah, but you're dumb. We forgave you because of it.”

_{It's the first time Harry has ever heard Liam say anything even remotely unkind.}_

**NIALL** : ”Fuck you," 

_[Liam laughs, and Niall chugs his beer. When he detaches himself from the glass he has a thin line of foam above his lips. Harry chuckles and runs a thumb through it, he cleans his finger off with the napkin under his drink. Louis' hold on Harry tightens, and Harry relaxes unto him.]_

**FINCH** : ”I heard Boris Yeltsin is having a secret concert." 

_[He’s wrapped around Pierson. Pierson, isn’t new to the school, he’s been here from the start, only he’s never clicked with anyone, until this year when his roommate became Finch. He moved to Germany for a year last year, and came back this year. Louis knew him from before, family connections or something like that. It's the first time he's hung out with them outside campus. Harry speaks to him, not usually, but they sit together in Latin. He's the only other openly gay guy in their group, and Harry finds himself a little attracted to him. Pierson is tall and lanky, actually, he's a fucking giant, 6'7" to be precise. He's absolutely fit with gorgeous greenish blueish eyes and a square jaw. Harry could pine after him, but he feels so out of his league whenever Pierson talks about his conquests, and how many boys he's fucked. Apparently he's strictly intotwinks. Harry's not much of a twink, he's tall and awkward, and his body is taken mostly by his legs. Still, Pierson flirts, so Harry flirts.]_

**LOUIS** : _(he drops his glass loudly on the table)_ ”No shit! Really?!"

**ZAYN** : ”Yeah," ( _he nods_ ) “My cousins best friend is dating the bassist and said they're coming to town."

**BO** : ( _is so smashed he probably has no idea what they're speaking of, wakes up from his comatose state and yells, into Harry's ear)_ ”We should go!" 

_[Then, when he knows everyone's looking at him, melts back onto the next door booth. He's alone there, except for a straight couple who's tongues are so far down each other's throats Harry's surprised none of them are gagging into each other's mouths.]_

**PIERSON** : ”Yeah, we should. Can your cousin get us in?"

**ZAYN** : ( _he shrugs_ ) ”I don't know, I'll ask." 

_[Zayn leans into Louis and speaks not so subtly.]_

**ZAYN** : ”Got the shit?" 

_[Harry doesn't mean to laugh at Zayn's choice of words, but he does because his intoxicated mind doesn't process stuff like this. Zayn and Louis stare at him with the same blank expressions, except Louis' mouth is curled up in the slightest. He covers up his chuckle with a cough and then both of them are back to one another.]_

**LOUIS** : ”Yeah, want to go outside?" 

_[Zayn nods. Louis asks Harry and Niall to move out of the booth so he can exit. When they're all standing up, outside of the booth.]_

**LOUIS** : ( _whispering into Harry’s ear_ ) "Be right back," 

_[Louis squeezes Harry's hips one last time, grasping at his meaty love handles and exits through the rusty back door, Zayn at his feet.]_

_[Harry slides back inside the booth, shoulder touching Pierson's as he finds a way to get the closest to him in the smoothest way possible. Smooth is not an option with Harry though, it's impossible for him to do so. Pierson doesn't notice though when he moves his bum closer to him and the leather underneath rips embarrassing sounds.]_

**HARRY** : ”Hi" 

_[Harry smiles up at Pierson, lips closer than normal.]_

**PIERSON** : “Heyy”

_{Harry licks his chapped lips. Underneath Pierson, Finch snores and Harry envies how close they are. Do they make out? Finch has had sex with guys before and Louis tells him Finch sometimes kisses other boys.}_

_[The only reason why Pierson is in their group is because Finch introduced him to everyone, they have every single class together but Latin, that's a lot of time together that Harry just can't compete with. They spend almost as much time together as Louis and he do.]_

**PIERSON:** ”Harry, is it considered flirting if I say you're looking really hot tonight?" 

_{Harry scrunches his nose. Hot? He really didn't think himself that way. Adorably awkward, maybe, but never hot. Sure he's had many guys pine after him, but was he considered hot? He only wore skin tight white jeans, a mesh black crew neck, and an embroidered bomber jacket, was that, hot? It was nothing special, or out of the ordinary. He must agree, though, that the white jeans make his thighs and ass look extraordinary.}_

**HARRY:** _(he hums, pretending to think)_ ”I think it is."

**PIERSON:** "So be it." ( _he wraps an arm around Harry pulling him in closer._ ) "You're not really my type Harry-" 

_{Harry’s heart skins, his guts boil inside him in embarrassment.}_

**PIERSON:** "But you're really fit, I think I might have to kiss you one of these days." 

_[Pierson’s drunk, Harry can tell by the way his breath reeks of alcohol, the way his words slur, and how his cheeks flush a crimson color. He either means what he says or he's just too drunk he'd flirt with a cactus. Not that drunk, Harry hopes that Pierson would rather kiss Harry than any succulent.]_

**HARRY** : ( _he swallows, heart pounding up to his throat_ ) "Then do it."

_[Pierson leans in and right before Harry flutters his eyes shut, he kisses his temple instead. He's disappointed, and maybe it's shown in his pouting expression.]_

**PIERSON** : ”One of these days."

**HARRY** : ( _he slaps Pierson's chest playfully_ ) ”Tease.”

**PIERSON** : ”I have to know who I want wants me." 

_[Finch sits up, eyes still partly closed as he snuggles against Pierson's armpit. Pierson leans in again, body still where he was so he wouldn't disturb Finch.]_

**PIERSON** : ”It's the only way." 

_[Finch is frowning next to Pierson, arms crossed against his chest when he looks between the two grinning boys.]_

**FINCH** : ”What's this about?"

**HARRY** : ”Nothing”

**PIERSON** : ”I've got a crush!"

**FINCH** : ”On-on who?"

**PIERSON** : ”Curly of course." 

_[Then Finch goes back to frowning and Harry goes back to blushing.]_

_{Finch is complicated. Harry can tell. He's protective of Pierson the same way Louis is with him. Must be a best friend thing. Though, Finch is a little different, he's jealous whenever Pierson has romantic intentions on someone else. Louis just gets protective over best friends and being left out. Harry could never leave Louis out, when he can barely get him out of his mind.]_

 

**> >>SMOOTH TRANSITION TO ** **SCENE 17** **-FLASHBACK TO A FEW DAYS AGO <<<**

 

_{The other day they laid on their dorm floor, playing some music on Harry's record player. The Ramones, Harry believes. Harry's head laid on Louis' chest and Louis drank one of his cherry coca colas. Louis stroked Harry's curly hair, his fingers sometimes tangling up in them. Harry would drift off to sleep, but then remembered, why sleep when his dreams are right there when he's awake next to him.}_

  _{Louis would hum along to the song and Harry would tap his feet to the rhythm. Then Louis' humming would stop, and he'd fallen asleep, fingers still tangled around Harry's curls. Harry detached himself from him and would look at his profile from the side. He'd just admire his elf nose, his thin lips, his tiny ears and long lashes. The boy had such beautiful bone structure, nice high cheekbones Harry wanted to poke.}_

_{Then, Louis would wake up, probably sensing someone watching him, especially as intently as Harry. He'd look at Harry, tangle his fingers in his hair once again and smile.}_

**LOUIS** : ”You're watching me, you creep.” 

_{Harry would blush and say that he was mesmerized by his eyelashes and cute little nose.}_

**LOUIS** : ”Don't fall in love with me.” 

_{Louis would warn next.}_  

**HARRY** : _(giggling)_  ”Won't." 

_{Harry smirked, so obviously gone for him.}_

_{Louis stuck his pinky out.}_

**LOUIS** : ”Pinky promise."

_{Harry tied their pinkies together.}_

**HARRY** : ”I will never fall in love with you, Tomlinson.”

_{Harry needed so badly for that to be true.}_

_{Harry, would've said what any other openly gay man would say to their straight male friend. Which is: 'gay men aren't attracted to every single man they see', but he wasn't sure if that applied to his situation. Harry realized he had maybe romantic feelings for his best friend in school this Wednesday, when Louis took him out to their usual bar during dinner. Louis ate some overstuffed sandwich he had specially made, it pond to Harry that Louis' platter is so unique he has to order everything, word by word or else he wouldn't eat. He was silly, but so cool, and Harry envied his coolness and ability to be so laid back.There weren't sufficient pickles in the sandwich, so Louis asked for more. Harry smiled and asked him why. Then Louis explained he needed to taste pickle every single bite he took of his sandwich. Harry wanted to laugh at it, but Louis spoke about it like it's so important.}_

**LOUIS** : ”Since we're roommates we're automatically best friends, Harry." 

_{Louis explains, a pickle and sandwich full mouth as he speaks.}_

_{Harry displays his dimples, mouth closed because of the sandwich he's eating. It's the same sandwich he ate the first time he went out with the group and the same sandwich he has for every single dinner, yet it gets better every new first bite.}_

**HARRY** : ”I've always wanted a best friend.”

**LOUIS** : ( _eyebrows raised_ ) "You've never had one?"

**HARRY** : “Not the mutual kind.”

_{Louis smiled. sympathetically, and Harry felt warm inside. And then they'd eat their sandwiches never in silence, because Harry would never eat with his mouth full, and Louis almost always did. The boy never stopped talking and Harry never wanted him to. So many interesting stories about him escaping from campus and almost getting caught, but never getting caught because, with pride in his voice, 'Louis Tomlinson never gets caught!’.}_

 

**SCENE 18**

**EXT. - OUTSIDE THE BAR - NIGHT**

 

_{Zayn is the only one allowed to talk about the whole…Ethan…thing.}_  

**LOUIS** : “I don’t know…I’ve gotten close to Harry.”

**ZAYN** : “I could tell. He’s a good guy.”

**LOUIS** : _(smiling)_ “Yeah…he is…isn’t he?” _(beat)_ “I’ve distracted myself from falling back into the pit.”

**ZAYN** : “Yeah? What’s keeping you distracted.”

**LOUIS** : “Honestly, nowadays, Harry.” _(chuckles)_ “But also schoolwork, weed seems to do the trick too.”

**ZAYN** : “Girls?”

**LOUIS** : “Haven’t come around to them yet.”

 

**SCENE 19**

**INT. - BAR DOWNTOWN - NIGHT**

_[Where we last left these characters.]_

**_PIERSON_ ** _: ”Curly of course."_

**HARRY** : ”Didn't know anyone but Louis called me that." 

**PIERSON** : ”Well, Louis has so many nicknames for you, we had to take one of them." 

**HARRY** : ”Don't use them in front of him. He's small, but he'll kill you." 

**PIERSON:** "I was gonna ask about that."

**HARRY:** “About what?”

**PIERSON:** "What's up with you two?"

**HARRY:** "Us two? Nothing. Why would you say that?"

_[Pierson’s eyes are on Harry's lips, and Harry thinks he might kiss them, he stays put]._

**PIERSON:** "I just thought...because you guys are really close and touchy and flirty." 

**HARRY:** "Well you and Finch are like that as well."

_[Pierson chuckles, Finch tensing beside him.]_

**PIERSON:** "Yeah, but I don't like Finch that way." 

_[Harry focuses on Finch after that, his face falls and he removes himself from Pierson. Pierson is unaware.]_

**HARRY:** "You think I like... Louis?”

**PIERSON:** "No." ( _he exhales loudly_ ) "No. I think Louis might like... _you_...though. He's so protective over you."

**HARRY:** ”That's just a best friend thing." 

**PIERSON:** "No, Liam and Zayn are best friend flirty and jealous. You and Louis I don't know."

**HARRY:** "We just met a week ago."

**PIERSON:** "He's attracted to you, then."

**HARRY:** "He's straight."

**PIERSON:** “So he says."

**HARRY:** _(he snaps)_ "Why is this so important to you?!" 

_[long beat]_

**HARRY** : ”Sorry,” ( _little beat_ ) "Sorry, it's that whenever I'm best friends with an attractive straight guy everyone just assumes I'm in love with him."

**PIERSON:** "So you find him attractive?"

**HARRY:** "Of course, have you seen him?"

**PIERSON:** "His ass!" 

_[And if Finch wasn't tense before, he was now, rigid in his seat, eyes wide and chugging the drink in his hand.]_

**HARRY:** "It's every gay man's dream." 

**PIERSON:** _(long beat)_ “I didn't say you loved him."

**HARRY:** ( _shaking his head_ ) “I don't."

**PIERSON:** "Good, cause I'd like to take you out."

**HARRY:** _(he_ _leans into Pierson, whispers against his face)_ "Maybe, I'm not looking for something serious." 

**PIERSON:** "Hm." ( _he leans closer_ ) "My type."

_[Harry’s lips are centimeters from his, Finch's eyes are hard on them, and he stops, leans back. Pierson pouts just a little. Finch's body loosens. Harry's forgotten that the rest of the group is there, it felt just like the three of them. Niall, Liam, and Park discuss if they should talk to the girls on the other side of the bar.]_

**HARRY:** "I thought your type was strictly twink."

**PIERSON:** "Things change." 

_[In a sudden move, Pierson’s lips are on Harry's. Hands pulling Harry closer by his neck. His eyes are shut, but Harry's are wide open. When Pierson's lips move against Harry's, he closes his eyes, and joins him. Pierson's lips are soft and warm, and Harry can't feel his lips. He can't feel his tongue either when he slides it against Pierson's bottom lip and slips it inside his mouth.]_

**LOUIS** : ”I leave for ten seconds, and this happens." 

_[Harry hears Louis voice, and separates immediately from the boy who kissed him.]_

_[Louis cheeks are a rose color, the cold does that to the pale boy and Harry finds it so cute. His eyes are slightly red as well, smoking weed does that to you, Harry guesses. He's never tried any drugs, just alcohol and the usual cigarette. Smiling, Pierson slides a thumb at his wet lips.]_

**HARRY** : ”Sorry." 

_{Harry regrets it once the word leaves his mouth, stupid.}_

**LOUIS** : ”Why?" ( _he murmurs back_ ) ”You'll finally get some, maybe a cock up your bum is the only way we'll ever get you to loosen up." 

**HARRY** : ”I'm already loose."

**LOUIS** : ( _he chuckles_ ) “I bet.” 

_[Harry laughs after a moment, getting the joke]_

**LOUIS** : "You're still that stuck up neat freak from day one."

**HARRY** : ”If I wasn't our home would be a pig stock!”

**LOUIS** : ( _smiling tenderly_ ) ”Home.”

_[Harry blushes at the sudden realization that he used that word.]_

**PIERSON:** "I don't do married guys. Sorry, Harry."

**HARRY** : _(protesting)_  ”We're not married."

**LOUIS:** ( _gasps over dramatically_ ) "Harold Edward Tomlinson, how could you say such a thing?!" 

**HARRY** : _(laughing)_ ”My name's not Harold."

**LOUIS** : ”It is to me, honey bunch.”

**PIERSON:** "Soo married."

 

 **SCENE 20**  

**EXT. - NIALL’S TRUCK - NIGHT**

_[Park didn't drink tonight, so he drove Niall's truck, he's the only one Niall lets. So, Park drove and Niall sat shotgun, annoying and poking Park's cheeks, saying how cute he is. Then the rest of them sat in the back of the truck. Harry leaned into Pierson's body, legs tangled, Louis sat next to him, avoiding them completely and smoking with Zayn instead. Finch slept in Pierson's lap, Pierson petting his soft hair, entwining them in his fingers.]_

_[They’re all walking to their dorms. Shoulder to shoulder they strut. They’re ordered: Niall, Park, Bo, Finch, Pierson, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam.]_

_[Then they arrived and Harry still wanted to feel Pierson's warmth.So, when thy reached the F building and Louis expected Harry to come up with him, Harry stayed stuck to Pierson, his arm still around him.]_

**LOUIS** : ”You staying?" ( _eyeing Pierson malevolently_ ) “With him?” 

_[Liam and Zayn who also lived in the F building, were already upstairs. The rest of the group had already left, Finch hesitating when they arrived at his and Bo's building.]_

**HARRY** : ”Just for a little while." 

_[Harry smiled up at Pierson. Louis' jaw clenched, his fists at either side of him.]_

**PIERSON** : ”Don't wait up.”

**LOUIS** : ”Okay."

 

**SCENE 21**

**INT. - PIERSON’S DORM -NIGHT**

_[When Louis disappeared into the building Pierson squeezed Harry's hand. Then he pulled on it, his legs, that were even longer than Harry's, pranced to the G building, in front of Harry's dorm. The G building was the newest of the buildings, and was absolutely amazing, the dorms were bigger and they had their own laundry room and kitchen. All the buildings had a living room, but theirs was the most equipped, mini fridge, x-box, and all.They were upstairs, in the G building living room, not a soul in sight. The sun rose by the closed mesh purple drapes. Pierson holds both of Harry's hands, smirking mischievously. Then Harry pushes him backwards unto the couch, grinning.]_

_[Harry licks his lips and straddles Pierson's open legs. Pierson holds either of Harry's thighs, clutching tightly. He puts his hands to his face, kissing the side of his prickly jaw. Pierson throws his head back moaning while Harry moves further down. Sucking at his collarbone, Pierson whimpers lightly.]_

**PIERSON** : ”Harry,” ( _he hums_ ) "Babe," ( _a low grunt escapes from his lips because Harry swivels his bum on Pierson's growing crotch_ ) "Don't you want to take things slow." 

**HARRY** : ”Not tonight." 

_[Harry puts his lips to Pierson's, opening his mouth immediately.]_

**PIERSON** : _(pulls back, lips detaching)_ "You're drunk."

**HARRY** : ” _We're_ drunk.” _(_ l _ittle beat)_ “I want this. Drunk or not, I want this. Alcohol just gives me courage." _(he pecks Pierson’s lips)_ "Please just kiss me."

_[And Pierson does. His lips are chapped from the cold and wet from licking them all the time. His mouth tastes of rum and coke, and slightly of the garlic bread they ate in the bar. Pierson's kisses are deep and hard, and his lips could bruise Harry's lips. Their teeth clash together every time they lean further into each other.]_

**PIERSON** : ( _speaking into Harry’s mouth_ ) “God…Harry.”

_[Harry rocks his hips foreword, their stiff cocks brushing. Pierson hums loudly onto Harry's lips. Pierson ruts his hips along with Harry's rocking and he feels so big, even under their clothes.]_

**PIERSON** : ( _he pushes Harry back_ ) ”Not tonight”

**HARRY** : ”I want to."

**PIERSON** : ”Not tonight, babe." 

**HARRY** : ”I really, really want to…” ( _kissing Pierson's jaw, nibbling at the skin)_ “But I can wait.” 

**PIERSON** : ”You can feel how much I want this too," 

_[Pierson bucks his hips upwards, rubbing his hard dick against Harry. Harry groans, throwing his head back.]_

**HARRY** : _(eyes still closed)_ “Don’t tease.”

**PIERSON** : ”I want to take you out first."

**HARRY** : ”You don't have to."

**PIERSON** : ”I want to."

_[So, Harry hops off Pierson so he could stand up. Pierson holds his hand and guides him downstairs. His hands are cold and moist, and Harry likes the feeling of holding them. Harry's mouth tastes of Pierson, and only Pierson, and he wants his mouth to be with his again. They don't speak a word, but none of them mind. Harry has his fingers on his tingly and swollen lips, wondering if that really happened. Going slow, going slow, that's what he's always done, 'if you go slow it'll last longer'. Harry doesn't want lasting, does he? He's had his fair share of a lasting relationship and it tore him.]_

**PIERSON** : ”Here you are." 

_[Harry continued walking until Pierson, who stopped, pulled his arm.]_

**HARRY** : ”Here I am." 

_[Harry smiles, waiting for his goodbye kiss, lips slightly puckered out, tongue licking his lips, anticipation growing at the pit of his stomach and in his pants from moments before. Pierson leans, his hand barely clutching Harry's face. His lips are dry against Harry's, and it's an uncomfortable friction between their lips, but then he licks his lips and Harry’s. Just when he's about to open his mouth wider and allow his tongue further into Pierson's mouth, Pierson's lips are gone. Harry whines missing his lips.]_

**PIERSON** : ”Goodnight Harry." 

_[He presses a kiss to Harry's forehead and he's gone.]_

 

**SCENE 22**

**INT. - H + L’S DORM - DAY**

**HARRY** : _(whiny)_ ”That’s today?" 

 

_[His hair is wrapped around a towel his waist as well. The towel around his waist is smaller than normal towels, and only covers up mid thigh. Someone might be uncomfortable walking around like this, but Harry enjoys the attention, especially from Zayn. Zayn lives in the F building, in the same floor than Louis and Harry. Harry came out of the bathroom half naked and walked past Zayn, who was filling his water bottle in the hallway fountain. Zayn took a double take at Harry, almost dropping his thermos at the sight of Harry's revealed thighs. Harry just smiled at Zayn, and continued his journey to his dorm where Louis was currently obsessing over soccer tryouts.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Yes, it's today!" 

 

**HARRY** : ( _groans_ ) ”I just showered!"

 

**LOUIS** : ”Do I look like I care?" 

 

_[Harry sighed mumbling something that meant he gave in and Louis gave a triumphant shriek. Then he started changing into sports clothes, right in front of Louis. Louis didn't give it much thought, however. Instead, he laid back on his bed, feet dangling over the edge.]_

 

 

**SCENE 23**

 

**EXT - FOOTBALL FIELD - DAY**

 

_[Harry was so nervous about the whole thing, his knees shook and his heart thumped loudly. He was terrible at sports, most importantly soccer. As much as Harry voiced this to Louis, he just shrug him off]_

 

**HARRY** : ”Louis, I'm terrible at it. I won't even make the team."

 

**LOUIS** : "You're not going anywhere." 

 

_[Louis did not look up from the soccer tryout list he read. Not many people signed up, the list was only half way full. Louis frowned when they first picked it up from the office.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Besides, you are going to make the team. Your best friend is captain, remember."

 

_[As tingly as it made Harry when Louis said this, he acted cool.]_

 

**HARRY** : “No, you don't get it. I'm terrible terrible, I couldn't kick a ball if it was right at my feet."

 

_[Louis slapped the check board on his knee and looked at Harry, a slight frustration in his expression.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Then I'll bench you!" _(long beat of Louis pinching the bridge of his nose, while Harry stares)_ “Please, Haz." ( _he puts a hand to Harry's shoulder, keeping it there)_ ”Just do this, for me. This is important to me, and I want you to be a part of it, okay?” ( _small bea_ t) “It’s what best friends are for.”

 

**HARRY** : ”Alright, I...I'll-I'll do this...for you.” _(little beat)_ “It’s wh-what best friends are for.”

 

 

**SCENE 24**

 

**EXT. - BY BLEACHERS AT FOOTBALL FIELD - DAY**

 

_[If they thought the people in the list were very few, then they were wrong, because in front of them stood an embarrassing amount of people. Harry put an arm around Louis, he flinched at the touch, but then relaxed when he saw the sympathetic smile on Harry's face.]_

 

_[They had recently finished the warm up and evacuations (as Louis called their small drills). All of them barely stood, knees shaking and sweat everywhere. They all panted waiting for Louis and Niall, the vice captain, to call out the people who got in. They were only going to let fourteen people in their team, that would make almost all of them, except two.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Sivan!" 

 

_{His name was Troye. He was a slim junior who was probably the best during this tryout. Harry's never really noticed him, but he's cute, he's also gay, so if Harry wanted to ask him out, he could, without getting an awkward 'oh, no, dude, i'm straight, sorry.’ It’s happened before…Harry doesn’t want to talk about it.}_

 

_[Troye jogged to Niall's side, getting patted on the shoulder by both of the captains as he took a green jersey out of the bag Niall brought.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Park! Bo! Finch!" 

 

_[That made four out of fourteen.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Cole!" 

 

_[One of the Sprouse twins.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Dylan." 

 

_[The other Sprouse twin. That made six out of fourteen.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Amir." 

 

_[The hot Saudi guy from Harry's class. He was sadly straight and way out of Harry's league.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Kostas.” 

 

_[Eight out of fourteen]_

 

**LOUIS** _: (smirking at Harry)_ ”Harry.” 

 

**HARRY** : _(murmured_ ) “Thank God” 

 

_[Harry walks to Louis’ side along with the other ones who made the team. He didn't know why he was so worried, he didn't want to come in the first place, and Louis assured him he was going to get him in.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Kamon." 

 

_[Harry put a jersey over his head, it fit loosely like everyone else's. Louis patted Harry on the head, ruffling his curls.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Alec! Rome! Stan! Calvin!" 

 

**LOUIS** : ”That makes all of the team, the rest of you can leave. Thank you for trying out." 

 

_{He felt bad taking their spots just because he was best friends with the captain.}_

 

_[That feeling didn't last long though because Louis took him by surprise, pushing him onto the ground. His body fell on the grass with a loud thud, the ground was cold and damp, but Harry didn't have time to care because Louis sat on top of his torso holding Harry down by the wrists.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Woah”

 

_[Harry’s heart is doing flips inside of him, it could probably get confused as a jumping bean rather than a vital organ. He could push this aside and brush it like it was because he was having an intense workout, but he knew he would be lying. It's because Louis is a boy and Harry likes boys, and he has a nice bum that is sitting so close to Harry's crotch, that's it, that's why. It's just because he is a fit boy.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “You’re mine Styles.”

 

**HARRY** : ”Why didn't you take the other two?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(playing with the curls that escaped Harry’s bun)_ ”Because they were ugly. I need pretty players, not talented ones." _(caressing Harry’s cheek)_ “You’re pretty."

 

_[Harry turns his face to the side, dismissing the boy on top of him, hopefully he doesn't see the crimson in his cheeks.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Lou…” 

 

_[He’s really asking Louis this time, hoping for the honest answer.]_

 

_[Louis sighs and Harry feels the warm air on his chin. They've never been this close, their noses haven't barely touched and they've never shared panting breaths. Harry can smell Louis. He smells of sweat and grass, and that awful cologne he always wears.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”I wanted you in the team. Even if you suck I'll practice with you every day, you'll get better." 

 

_[His bum has slid down to Harry's crotch and Harry's thinking of ways of dying from embarrassment than getting a stiffy while your best friend sits on your bum in a way that is meant to be platonic. There is no more embarrassing way to die, really.]_

 

**HARRY** : ( _warning)_ ”Lou”

 

**LOUIS** : ( _oblivious)_ “Hmm?”

 

**HARRY** : ”Can you…?" _(blushing)_ "Um...stand?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(mocks, a smile on his lips)_ ”Um...no."

 

_[Then when he notices the panic in Harry's eyes he let's go of Harry's wrists. His place on Harry's crotch remains the same. Harry's able to lift his back off the grass and lean closer into Louis.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(hushed, into Louis’ ear)_ ”If you sit on my dick like that Louis…bad things will happen."

 

_[Louis’ eyes widen, for just a second, then he's back to confident himself.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”What bad things?" _(beat of sexually frustrated and prolonged eye contact, that could make the viewer uncomfortable)_ ”Alright."

 

_[He squats on top of Harry, then stands up. Once he's up and has brushed off all the excess grass from his hands, he extends a hand for his friend. Harry stands on his own.]_

 

 

**SCENE 25**

 

**INT. - JAPANESE RESTAURANT DOWNTOWN - NIGHT**

 

_[They felt like going all out tonight for Niall's birthday. Niall would've wanted something less extravagant, but all of the boys wanted to treat him to a great meal.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Ya should've seen Harry out in the field!" 

 

_{Niall speaks with food in his mouth, though he covers it with his hand. Whatever attraction Harry might've felt for Niall, is long lost.}_

 

**NIALL** : ”He was terrible, tell 'em Lou." 

 

_[He nudges Louis, who was staring at his untouched food. Louis stares at Harry, who seems unfazed by the teasing, and actually seems to be enjoying it.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”I don't know, he wasn't that bad."

 

**HARRY** : ”I was pretty bad Lou."

 

**LOUIS** : ”You're not varsity level."

 

**HARRY** : "Louis, please, I'm your best friend you can be honest. I won't hurt."

 

**LOUIS** : _(to HARRY)_ ”You were shit." _(to the rest)_ “He was shit. I thought I saw shit when I saw these two play." _(pointing at Liam and Zayn)_ ”But, God, how is it possible for someone to be so fucking horrible at a sport."

 

**PIERSON** : _(whispering into Harry's ear, his hand on his thigh under the table)_ "And yet you made the team. Must mean something."

 

**HARRY** : ”Yes, it means he wants me on the team because I'm his _friend_." 

 

**PIERSON** : ”Whatever you say, princess.”

 

**HARRY** : _(pouting)_ ”I’m not a princess." 

 

**PIERSON** : “Alright.”

 

**HARRY** : _(long beat)_ “I wasn't serious, don't listen to me, call me princess again." 

 

_[Pierson turned to Harry, smile and a dribble of soy sauce on his lips.]_

 

**PIERSON** : ”Princess." 

 

_[Harry’s insides melted once again and his cheeks flushed. Never has he been the smallest or least dominant in situations like this. He's been the one fucked most of the time, but even then he was the dominant bottom, the power bottom. With Pierson he wasn't really sure of his dominant reputation. He liked being called princess by him, make him feel like a sub. If a man were to ever call him princess before Harry's sure he would punch them in the dick.]_

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER: HOMECOMING

 

 

**SCENE 26**

 

**INT - LOUS AND HARRY’S DORM - SUNSET**

 

**HARRY** : "This is so stupid, Lou." _(he’s buttoning up a black shirt)_ “I thought homecoming was a stupid American tradition.”

 

_[Louis sits on Harry's bed, putting on his shoes. Louis had dress shoes, but didn't have a dress shirt. He's wearing one of Harry's dress shirts, because he didn't have any nice ones for the occasion. It was loose on him, and the sleeves reached the tips of his fingers. Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, tugging at the sleeves, and slowly he folded them up Louis' forearm.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”I know it's stupid, but we're obligated to go. This is an American school, we’re almost obligated to celebrate all their traditions.” _(small beat, he is thinking of something)_ "Me and Zayn used to find ways to get in trouble, and our punishment would be that we weren't allowed to go. Last year they finally caught up to us and our evil plan. Only took them three years."

 

**HARRY** : "It's that bad, huh?"

 

_[Harry was finally done with the last sleeve and they both stood up, ready to leave. Harry took both of their jackets from the closet hanger and was on his way downstairs.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”The dance is fine, there's good food, good music, and we're allowed to stay out later than usual, not that I've ever followed that rule."

 

**HARRY** : "So, what's wrong with it?"

 

**LOUIS** : "The girls."

 

**HARRY** : _(shocked)_ ”Girls?"

 

**LOUIS** : ”Yeah, the school invites this preppy all-girls boarding school. They're good looking, I guess, but whenever they open their mouth you just wanna smack their head against a wall or something. You know?"

 

**HARRY** : "Not really."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 27**

 

**EXT. - SCHOOL BUS STOP - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis pats Niall on the back, greeting him.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”The girls are all fucking stuck up, spoiled bitches. Even the good ones are deeply spoiled. You’ll know when you see it."

 

**NIALL** : ”Reenwood girls?"

 

**HARRY** : ”Yeah”

 

**NIALL** : "Oh the fucking worst. They’re all a bunch of clits, all of them!"

 

_[Louis turns to Harry with a quick whip of his head that makes Harry wonder how his head didn't detach itself from his neck. His arms are folded on top of the other and there's a 'I told you so' look on his face.]_

 

**PARK** : _(getting on the bus, but still speaking)_ ”What’d they do to you?”

 

**NIALL** : _(getting on the bus, behind PARK)_ “Just because you got lucky and found yourself the only good bird in the whole fucking school doesn't mean the rest of them are like your precious angel of a girlfriend.”

 

**PARK** : “Oh, you’re jealous.”

 

_[Harry motions for Louis to go first, Louis puts a hand to his heart and makes googly eyes at Harry, mocking him. Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis making him smile wider as he gets in. Harry's behind Louis, on the bus, breathing at his neck. And Louis might've twitched or shivered, Harry didn't notice.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”So, I guess the whole school hates these girls."

 

_[The line is moving slowly, but they're approaching the next empty seats.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "You have no fucking clue." 

 

_[Harry goes to sit on the empty seats, but Louis continues on to the back, and Harry, as his newly cast best friend, follows.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Even the guys fucking those girls hate them." 

 

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 28**

 

**INT. - BUS 1 - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis stops when they hit the back of the bus. There's some popular junior boys sitting on the last seats the bus offers. Louis motions them to get up, and Harry's about to ask Louis to stop, but one stands up immediately.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "That's right." 

 

_[The first of the four stood up, probably their leader. He was a scrawny tall boy. With absolutely no facial hair, eyebrows included.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(clapping his hands in front of the other guys' faces)_ “Up, up, up. Thought you already knew by now that Bus 1's back seats belong to Louis Tomlinson!" 

 

**JUNIOR BOY:** ”Fuck off!"

 

**LOUIS** : "Make me!" 

 

_[Park and Niall were seated a few seats in front of them making reckless conversation, probably about the Reenwood girls. Shortly after Zayn and Liam came in, Zayn sat next to Louis, but Liam sat on the seats next to Nark.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(to ZAYN)_ ”Why isn't he sitting with us?”

 

**ZAYN** _:_ ”Said something about letting you sit with your boyfriend." 

 

_[Harry’s first guess was Louis, which he would've said that Louis and him were just friends, like he had to explain a lot these days that their relationship was strictly platonic. Thank god he didn't say anything, it would be embarrassing because he thought of the wrong guy.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Pierson's not his boyfriend. They're just fucking."

 

**HARRY** : "Um...we... haven't... um." 

 

**LOUIS** : "You mean...you guys haven't fucked?" 

 

**HARRY** : "Fucked." _(he chuckles)_ No, we haven't."

 

**LOUIS** : "Not even a hand job or blowjob?”

 

**HARRY** : "Nope."

 

**ZAYN** _:_ ”I think this is the longest Pierson has gone without cumming."

 

**LOUIS** : "Who says he's not cumming?" 

 

_[With his eyes and eyebrows Louis points at the next boy boarding the bus, Finch.]_

 

**ZAYN** _:_ “Nah...maybe he's in love with you."

 

**LOUIS** : _(he chuckles)_ “In love with him?"

 

**HARRY** : _(teasing)_ “Am I unloveable, Louis?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(suddenly embarrassed)_ “No…you're...uh...you're lovable...Harry."

 

**PIERSON** : ”Isn't he?" 

 

_{Pierson pecks Harry's lips, taking him by surprise. It lasted less than a second, but it feels so intimate. Harry doesn't kiss in public, not usually, especially not in a bus full of straight guys. And Harry knows he shouldn't care, that he deserves to love someone as freely as straight people do, but he cares, and it scares him how much he cares. To his surprise though, when their lips separate, not one person holds a torch for Harry, well maybe Finch, who plops on his seat arms crossed.}_

 

**PIERSON** : "You look hot."

 

 

**SCENE 29**

 

**INT. - REENWOOD GYM - NIGHT**

 

_[Bo came over their table, cheeks crimson and lips swollen. He has a girl behind him, she's so small, probably the reason why Harry didn't see her in the first place, she's probably half Bo's size. They have been kissing, intensely and for long by the looks of the bulge in Bo's pants. She has beautiful clear olive skin and wears a small red dress.]_

 

**BO** : “Lou, please tell me you've got weed or something in there."

 

**LOUIS** : _(pats his jacket)_ "Nah, haven't got anything. You should ask Zayn."

 

**BO** : "He's flirting with one of the teachers." 

 

_[Bo points to the far end corner. Surely enough Zayn's cornered some tall scrawny red head.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "He doesn't like interruptions."

 

**BO** : "I know.” _(steps closer, whispers)_ "That's why we're asking you." 

 

**LOUIS** : "Cigarettes, fine?"

 

**BO** : _(turns to the girl he's been chasing all night)_ "You smoke?" 

 

_[She nods her head no.]_

 

**BO’S GIRL:** ”Either way let's go outside, this place sucks."

 

**LOUIS** : "I like her." 

 

**BO’S GIRL:** "I'll grab some of my friends and I'll meet you out.”

 

 

 

**SCENE 30**

 

**EXT. - ALLEY BEHIND THE REENWOOD GYM - NIGHT**

 

_[While Louis is making out with some blonde girl right next to where Pierson and Harry are standing, Pierson speaks to Harry. Harry has zoned out completely from the conversation because he stares at Louis making out with this girl. He goes back to listening to Pierson when Louis opens his eyes and stares back at him.]_

 

**PIERSON** : "I was expecting him to tell me that my end of the year assignment was missing. Instead he said that he's waited all year for this. I was so confused, but then he got on his knees and sucked me off.”

 

**HARRY** : _(subtly fake, PIERSON doesn’t notice)_ ”No way!"

 

**PIERSON** : "He did! He was hot too, had been checking him out the entire year. Then I locked the door and he bended me over on his desk. Fucked me so hard, I was surprised we didn't break the damn desk." _(he laughs)_ ”I was only sixteen, wouldn't turn seventeen until July." 

 

**HARRY** : "Holy shit. That did not fucking happen."

 

_[Louis comes over to them, wiping his swollen pink lips. He's been kissing that girl, Samantha or Stephanie or something like that. Harry's been avoiding it, staring at Pierson's lips as he speaks. His stomach churns, he bites his cheeks, he hates it. Louis likes kissing girls and not him. Samantha or Stephanie goes back in, leaving the three of them. It was Park, his girlfriend, Bo, the girl, and then them at the beginning. The couples eventually went their own ways later.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “It did," _(taking out a cigarette from the box in the inside pockets of his navy blazer)_ "He fucked Zayn too, and any hot twink in school." _(he squints his eyes, shaking his head at Pierson, maybe he doesn't notice his face contouring.)_ "You're not very special Pierson. Everyone fucked him, man he even came onto me."

 

**HARRY:** "What?!"

 

**PIERSON** : "What did you say?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(lighting the cigarette)_ “Told him I could jerk him off, if he gave me head.”

 

**PIERSON** : "Really?"

 

**HARRY** : "Well, now I feel left out"

 

**PIERSON** : "I'm sure he'd be up for it if you asked.”

 

**LOUIS** : "He's too late. Heard he got fired last year. Maybe for fucking his students in his classroom, I don't know."

 

**PIERSON** : "Did you really jerk off Mr. Joyce?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(smirks and chuckles, he stares at the floor, cigarette between his teeth)_ “No. You'll believe anything. I expected it from Harry cause he's gullible, but you? Oh, Pierson."

 

**PIERSON** : "What? You think I wouldn't believe you've done some guy," _(takes his arm off HARRY, stepping closer to LOUIS. He stops when his and LOUIS’ face are inches apart.)_ "Because you're so straight?”

 

**LOUIS** : _(cigarette placed between two fingers, at his side, jaw clenched)_ "The fuck you mean by that?!”

 

**PIERSON** : “Oh please, you think I haven't noticed how you look at Harry, how you get so possessive over him."

 

**LOUIS** : "Shut up, you don't know what you're saying."

 

**PIERSON** : "You can't tell me you're strictly platonic when it's clear you have big boners for your best friend.” _(nose flaring and chest rising and falling rapidly)_ "And what about Ethan?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(scary defensive)_ “Don’t you fucking dare say his name! Shut the fuck up Pierson, I swear to God."

 

_[Pierson hums. They're centimeters apart now, noses almost touching. That's when Harry decides to come in between, literally. His back is pressed against Louis, and his palms lay on Pierson's chest, pushing him away.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Easy there."

 

_[Louis leans back onto the buildings brick wall, giving into Harry. Joining him is Harry, after he's stared at Pierson long enough. The wall is cold on his back, and hard, but he stays, because Louis hands a lit cigarette to Harry. Harry inhales.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(exhaling smoke)_ "So, what did you really say."

 

**LOUIS** : "I told him to fuck off and get the next best twink." _(he retrieves the cigarette from HARRY, puffing)_ "Guess he listened, because the next day I caught him fucking this one heavily closeted junior.”

 

_[They don't laugh, or speak after that, Pierson joins them again, arm tight around Harry, body tense against the wall. Harry detaches himself from Pierson, instead he shuffles closer to Louis, hoping that PIerson will get the idea that Harry is upset at him at the moment. Louis' joking as he smokes cigarette after cigarette, only handing it to Harry after many inhaling and exhaling.]_

 

**SCENE 31**

 

**EXT. - FIELD BEHIND THE F BUILDING - NIGHT (ALMOST DAWN)**

 

_[They’re back at school. Their dorm advisor told them they could stay out as long as they wanted, only if they kept it down. Pierson wanted to have Harry to himself, Harry knew what that meant, maybe they'd finally do something or Pierson would apologize, either way he didn’t want to go with Pierson. Instead he grabbed onto Louis' hand and followed Louis somewhere he promised was amazing]_

 

_[It wasn't amazing, wasn't beautiful, wasn't mysterious, wasn't cool, but Louis said it was his, it belonged to him and no one dared to step in. Then with an antagonizing smile spoke, 'what's mine is yours', and this place became theirs. It was located behind the F building, it was a journey just to get down there. They walked through bathrooms and janitor's closets and places Harry's never seen the entire time he's lived in the F building. He was sure if he were to ever let go of Louis' hand he'd be lost, because Louis never got lost, he wandered and knew exactly where he was, that was the beauty or the ugly of him, Harry hadn't decided.]_

 

_[They left out the emergency door and appeared on a back alley. There were bushes and grass, and the soccer field was right in front of them. Of course they'd have to run for a few minutes down the hill to get there, but they had the view of it. It was lit by lamp posts and the moon and stars.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I don't know about you, but that homecoming wasn't that bad."

 

_{He’d looked up and it was beautiful, there was the sound of Louis' breathing and the crickets, the scent of freshly mowed grass and Louis' terrible cologne, and the sight of the half moon and infinite stars. Then he'd look down and life wasn't a fantasy anymore, up there it was just him and the feeling of Louis, down here Louis was a few feet apart, smoking on his own.}_

 

**LOUIS** : _(he chuckles, his breath releasing fog into the air)_ ”That’s because we spent our entire time outside.”

 

_[Louis ripped the grass from the ground, blowing at his palm when they stuck to his hand, and they'd float away. In a way, Harry felt like he was floating away too.]_

 

**HARRY** _: (he ignored LOUIS, staring at the sky, head on the damp ground)_ "The girls weren't so bad either."

 

**LOUIS** : "You never spoke to those girls, how would you know?"

 

**HARRY** : "You didn't seem to mind them so much when you had you're tongue down that blond."

 

**LOUIS** : "Shut up, Harry. That's all the action I can get here."

 

**HARRY** : _(he rolls onto his stomach, stares at LOUIS' lips, licking his own)_ ”Who said?" 

 

_[Maybe it's the night, or the fact that he's high on cigarettes and drunk on the whisky Louis hid in his blazer, but Harry has the courage to lean into Louis and brush his lips against his.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(he laughs, grabs onto Harry's head, and speaks against HARRY’s lips)_ ”What are you doing?" 

 

_[Louis pushes Harry back on the floor next to him.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Sorry. Haven’t gotten much action either."

 

**LOUIS** :"You need to go up to Pierson already and just say, 'hey pal, are we gonna fuck or what?’ " _(puts a cigarette to his mouth, inhaling long)_ "It'll work, trust me." 

 

**HARRY** : “Hey...pal?"

 

**LOUIS** : "I don't know much about gay men, but I know about men in general. They just want to fuck, and if Pierson hasn't fucked you yet it’s because he wants to be some kind of gentleman." _(he rolls on his side, digs the cigarette into the soil, it burns out.)_ "But believe me, he's wanking under the cover while his roommate sleeps, thinking about your toned calves."

 

**HARRY** : _(chuckles)_ “Huh. Never thought that way."

 

**LOUIS** : "Men only want to fuck."

 

**HARRY** : "That's not true."

 

**LOUIS** : "T' is."

 

**HARRY** : "Nu-uh"

 

**LOUIS** : "Yuh-huh."

 

**HARRY** : "It's not…at least not for me." _(short pause)_ "I want someone, not just to fuck or…even kiss. I want someone…I can go home to. Someone that's supportive…and makes me laugh. I want every moment to be some kind of…extreme emotion, whether it would be positive or not. Whatever emotion, if it's insanely…overpowering, so much you don't think your body…can hold it, is just….amazing. I'd like someone who has a nice smile, who is easy to talk to, and maybe...I don't know... actually listens to me. I talk a lot...and it takes time for me to...uh." _(he chuckles)_ "Word things, and someone who's just patient enough to wait for me to finish." _(pausing to swallow, hard)_ "There is very few people like that. Most people just hear the very few sentences and get so frustrated with me and…interrupt. I wouldn't want someone who interrupts...I absolutely hate it." 

 

_[Louis nods and Harry stares at him, making sure he's listening, he is, attentively.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I'd love to be jealous and for him to get jealous of me, I've always loved possessiveness, um....not too much of it....though. I just want to be taken. It's a lot that I want, I expect too much and am never…satisfied.” 

 

**LOUIS** : "You don't expect too much. Prince Charming's out there. You deserve to be satisfied." _(he laughs and stares at HARRY)_ "You girl."

 

**HARRY** : “I don’t think Pierson is the guy for that.”

 

**LOUIS** : “No, definitely not. He’s a good guy though, right?”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah…he is, but I think I might break off…whatever…” _(looking at LOUIS’ lips, looking at LOUIS look at his lips too)_ “That is going on between us.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Why is that?”

 

**HARRY** : “I don’t think we’re good for each other.”

 

**LOUIS** : “You don’t need to be good for each other…this isn’t a relationship, nor will it turn into one. Right?”

 

**HARRY** : “…No.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Okay, so the only thing that matters is if the sex is good.”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah, but I don’t think I’m going to have sex with him either.”

 

**LOUIS** : ( _smirking while he jokes)_ “Why? You’ve had sex with everyone else.” _(serious this time)_ “You’re gonna cut him out completely?”

 

**HARRY** : “Well, not completely.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Just keep him in the friend-zone?”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah…I guess.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Why are you breaking this off, so suddenly? You were fond of him yesterday, when I caught you with your hand down his pants in our dorm.”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah…but what happened tonight.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Ah.”

 

**HARRY** : “You don’t suppose I should forgive him right away?”

 

**LOUIS** : “No, but I was part of the problem. You forgave me.”

 

**HARRY** : “There was nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong. You just…were defending yourself.”

 

**LOUIS** : “He was too, he was jealous that you and I are so close.”

 

**HARRY** : “He shouldn’t have acted the way he did, I mean we aren’t in a relationship.”

 

**LOUIS** : “He seems to think that you are.”

 

**HARRY** : “Why are you defending him, all of a sudden?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m not. I’m just telling you as it is.”

 

 

 

**SECENE 32**

 

**INT. - PIERSON’S DORM - DAY**

 

_[Harry knocks on Pierson’s door after debating if he should for 30 seconds. A shirtless Pierson opens the door with a smile.]_

 

**PIERSON** : _(surprised)_ “Harry, hey. Didn’t expect you to come by.”

 

**HARRY** : “Why? Because you were such a dick last night?”

 

**PIERSON** : “What?”

 

**HARRY** : “You heard me.’ 

 

_[Pierson stares at Harry still confused.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Don’t you remember? When you insinuated my best friend was gay, and tried to fight him?”

 

**PIERSON** : _(realizing, bitter)_ “Oh…that.”

 

**HARRY** : _(heated)_ “Yeah…that.”

 

**PIERSON** : “I don’t understand why you’re angry about that. It was between me and him.”

 

**HARRY** : “You know it wasn’t just about him.”

 

**PIERSON** : “All right…so maybe I was a little jealous, but you have to understand…you would be too…if the guy you liked, had…someone else.”  


**HARRY** : “How many times do I have to tell you that there’s nothing going on between me and Louis?”

 

**PIERSON** : “Until it becomes true!”

 

**HARRY** : “Well it doesn’t matter now, does it.”

 

**PIERSON** : _(murmured, worried)_ “What does that mean?”

 

**HARRY** : “I mean that, whatever we had is over.”

 

**PIERSON** : _(scrunching his nose)_ “You don’t mean that.”

 

**HARRY** : “Who are you to tell me what I do or don’t mean?”

 

_[Harry is on his way out, not caring that Pierson still wants to speak to him.]_

 

**PIERSON** : “All of this, for what, Louis?” _(chuckles)_ “Just confirms that you’re in love with him.”

 

_[Harry turns, infuriated.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(raised his voice, hands in the air)_ “And you’re in love with Finch, but I never confronted you about it.”

 

_[Pierson stands there speechless, stunned. Harry laughs and turns to go back to leaving, when he bumps into someone.]_

 

**FINCH** : _(behind HARRY, carrying a heavy book)_ “Umm…Pierson, you left this in my dorm last night.”

 

_[He exits.]_

 

**HARRY** : “You’re not going to go after your boyfriend?”

 

_[Pushing past Harry exiting to follow Finch.]_

 

**PIERSON** : “Finch!”

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 33**

 

**EXT- FOOTBALL FIELD - DAY**

 

 

**FINCH** : _(from across the field)_ ”Harry!” _(patting his chest)_ “Here.”

 

_[Harry kicks the ball with the inside of his right foot, he means for it to land somewhere near Finch, it doesn't. Instead it's right at Louis' feet, he's in the opposing team, the skins. Harry feels his whole body flush in embarrassment, he looks at Finch who isn't bothered that Harry made a mistake, and that makes him feel slightly better. Niall's on the side giving commands, so is Bo, most of them are aimed at Harry. Like 'open up, close, cover him', etc.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Thanks Haz.”

 

_[He’s chasing Louis, he's several feet away from him, but Harry's long legs approach him in no time. They're face to face, Louis' stopped, juggling the ball between his feet. Harry understands that Louis is giving Harry the opportunity to take the ball from him. Harry finds that the right time is the second that it bounces between Louis' feet. He kicks aimlessly, but to his and everyone else's surprise, he's taken the ball away from him, Dylan, who's behind Louis, catches the ball. Everyone on Louis' team sighs and calls Louis out.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(patting HARRY on the back)_ ”Good job, Styles."

 

_[Dylan rushes to the opposing team’s goal, but someone from the other team steals the ball from him and scores the winning goal, then he game is over. Louis’ team wins by many points ahead of Harry's team. This might be because Harry would usually fuck up or trip on the wet grass. All of them gathered around Louis and Niall. Louis reminds then when their next practice will be and then dismisses them to the showers. Harry's about to join them, but Louis grabs his elbow and pulls him back.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Good job today, Haz. You're getting better."

 

_[Harry chuckles, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He reveals his toned damp stomach that Louis stares at. Harry doesn't realize Louis' eyes on him, so when Harry pulls his shirt back down to stare at Louis, he turns his head to the floor, licking and sucking his lips.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”Thanks Louis, but I still suck."

 

**LOUIS** : ”You sucked less, then." 

 

_[They smile at each other, no one else on the field, but in the locker room.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(props a hand on his hip, elbow sticking out.)_ ”Join me in the showers." 

 

**LOUIS** : ”Yep." 

 

_[Louis loops an arm around Harry's elbow and makes his way with Harry to the locker room.]_

 

 

**SCENE 34**

 

**INT. - LOCKEROOM SHOWERS - DAY**

 

_[Everyone’s in the showers, naked, soaping their toned bodies. Harry gulps, suddenly uncomfortable. Everyone's eyes are on Harry as he detaches himself from Louis and takes his clothes off, dropping them on a pile at his feet. He steps into one of the empty showers on the corner, water was running before he got there, someone must have left it open. His front faces the wall, sight diverted from the naked bodies. He feels Louis turn the shower knob, and hears the different noise the water makes when his body steps in. At the same time, all the other showers have turned off, and the only ones left are his and Louis'. He turns his head around, and everyone else has gone behind the lockers to change. Except for Niall, Finch, Park and Bo. Troye is drying himself with a towel next to the others. He's silent, diverting his skinny body from the others.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Where the hell did everyone go?" 

 

_[It’s only been a few minutes since the rest of the team entered the showers, and though some might be fast at cleaning themselves, no one can be that quick into washing out the sweat.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(pretending to look around at the emptiness of the lockeroom)_ ”Guess we came in late?" 

 

_[Harry shampoos his hair, pulling at his locks. His curls have dropped, and his hair almost reaches his shoulders as it straightens in the water.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”No” _(lip twitching like he's tasted something sour)_ ”We came in barely a minute after them." 

 

**HARRY** : _(shrugs)_ “It doesn't matter."

 

**LOUIS** : _(realizing)_ ”It does to me." _(beat)_ “I’ll speak to them next time."

 

**HARRY** : ”No, Louis." _(whole body turning to Louis, shampoo drips from his head and onto his wet chest)_ ”Please, it's not a big deal."

 

**LOUIS** : ”Harry-"

 

**HARRY** : ”Louis, I-I'm used to it, really. I don't care."

 

**LOUIS** : _(shaking his head)_ "You shouldn't be used to it Harry. This isn't something you should ignore." 

 

_[They speaking quietly, though it echoes around them. Harry looks at the guys, they could care less.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(water falling onto his face, hiding the fact that his eyes are glossy)_ ”But I do, I ignore it and move on.”

 

**LOUIS** : ”I won’t." _(beat)_ “I won't ignore it, Harry." _(he sighs, licks his lips wet with drain water)_ "I will talk to them about it, next time, before practice. I won't do it if you ask me not to, though."

 

**HARRY** : ”Okay.” _(little beat)_ "It's fine, do it."

 

**LOUIS** : _(nodding)_ "Alright."

 

_[Harry rinsed the shampoo from his hair and has turned off the shower, the shower head still dripping. Everyone has already left, they're the only ones in the locker room. He wraps one of the towels around his head, drying his long locks with friction.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(he hears Louis’ shower turn off, and wet feet splashing)_ ”Thank you."

 

**LOUIS** : "What are best friends for?"

 

 

 

**SCENE 35**

 

**INT - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

 

_[The scene is set: Harry and Louis laying on the ground, limbs tangled around each others they pass around a bag of chips. They took their roommates comforter and placed it on the floor. It's comfortable, and it gives them more space to be wrapped around one another.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(mouthful of chips)_ ”I’m glad our roommate never showed up.”

 

**HARRY** : ”Me too.” _(wrapping his arms around LOUIS, holding him tight)_ “I get to have you all to myself. Also, they wouldn't steal my yogurt." 

 

_[Louis kept his promise of letting Harry take up the second rung of his mini fridge. He only stored greek yogurt in there.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "I don't think he would steal it even if he was to stay. That shit's disgusting."

 

_[They both laugh. Harry chuckles, smacking Louis on the head.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Ow” 

 

_[Harry massages the spot where he hit him, for Louis.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”Shut up."

 

_[Louis stands up, plugs his phone to the record player. He plays punk rock, barely audible, but made a pleasant white noise. Louis sits back down placing his head on Harry’s stomach. Louis’ head is heavy on Harry's stomach, and it's hard to breath, (maybe because Louis' caresses his shoulder). Harry doesn't mind the weight, he runs his hands along Louis' hair. He combs the soft and slightly damp locks with his fingers. He comes across knots that he softly pulls on, no matter how carefully he tried to comb the knot Louis would complain with over exaggerated groans of pain.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(barely a peep)_ “I spoke to Troye.”

 

**HARRY** : _(he hums eyes closed, chest vibrating)_ ”What did you say?"

 

**LOUIS** : "I asked if it happened to him. He said he didn't mind, he was used to it. Just like you told me. I asked him about his experience here as an openly gay guy. He doesn't have many friends, the poor guy. It's such a shame because he's a great person. He was almost crying when he told me. He gets pushed around, gets called a fag and queer." 

 

_[Harry flinches under Louis. Louis opens his eyes, snuggles his head closer to Harry, and holds his wrist, drawing figures on it with the tip of his finger.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”He's so scared to tell the principal, scared that it might make it worse, might make their punches and shoves just a little harder and angrier. It took me minutes of convincing him to tell me who those people were, it's this group of asshole juniors in his class. Then I asked him why he was hiding himself in the locker room, he didn't speak a word. When I asked again he said it was because he felt awkward being the skinniest one on the team, I knew it wasn't a real answer, but I let it. I'm going to stop this. I promised him that I would. He didn't want me to go to the headmaster and I had no plans on that. No one should be treated that way, ever, especially not for being who they are and being proud about it." 

 

**HARRY** : _(he gulps, throat tight and choking)_ ”Wh-What are you going to do?"

 

**LOUIS** : "Confront the little bastards. Threaten to beat them up if I have to. I want to scare the living hell out of them, want them to have just a glimpse of the horror Troye's put up with." 

 

_[His words are so violent, but it sounds... right.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Why would you stoop to their level?” _(he sighs_ ) ”You’re a good person, Louis. Don’t be like them.”

 

**LOUIS** : "I'm not a good person, Harry. You don’t know the shit I’ve done. I stand up for what I believe in, it doesn't make me a good person or a bad one, anyone can do that."

 

**HARRY** : ”You are a good person to me."

 

**LOUIS** : "There's no such thing as a good person or a bad one. There's right and wrong choices, different in everyone's eyes." _(chuckling lightly, almost ironically)_ ”See, there's not even a specific right and wrong. There's cruel and there's kind, I give you that, but anyone has the ability to be cruel and kind sometimes. I choose to be cruel to some people and save my kindness for others." _(he doesn’t breath between words, he speaks with pace and clarity and saves his breath for last)_ "Does that make me mediocre?" 

 

**HARRY** : ”You could never be mediocre, Louis. You're far from average and you should know that."

 

_[There is a few minutes of silence. Harry and Louis breath, both heavily, Harry’s heart pounding almost audible as it beats hard against his chest.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Have you ever been called a…?”

 

**HARRY** : _(little beat)_ ”Oh…Yeah. At my old school, mostly by straight guys. The girls were kind, but I sometimes felt used when it came to being friends with them. They would stand up for me, at the least. When they weren't around though, I just let it happen." _(grinning, falsely)_ ”If I would kiss my boyfriend-at-the-time in public, we'd sometimes be called that. I ignored them, I haven't gotten used to it, though."

 

**LOUIS** : "And you shouldn’t."

 

**HARRY** : _(a quake)_ ”I know.”

 

**LOUIS** : "You shouldn't ignore it either. You could stand up for yourself, you know."

 

_[Harry throws Louis' head off him and sits up. Louis scratches his head, confused, sitting up and staring at Harry who clutches his knees, his back pressed against his bed.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(he snaps)_ “You don't understand, Louis!”

 

**LOUIS** : "I think-"

 

**HARRY** : "No, you don't. You don't understand. You won't ever really understand because you're straight." 

 

_[Louis is frozen on his seat, his eyes are soft and his hand twitches. He wants to hold Harry, particularly now that Harry's vulnerable.]_

 

**HARRY** : "You don't think I wanted to scream my head off at the people who would call me disgusting and tell me that me and my boyfriend would burn in hell for showing our affection? You don't think I wanted to punch every person who called my love a sin?” _(beat)_ “Well I wanted to, so...so bad. But you're straight and don't have to deal with this bullshit. Pierson and Troye and I, we're different, though we shouldn't be treated like we are. We fear those people, we shouldn't, but we do. Cause we know” _(voice cracking)_ "We know, that it's better to ignore the words thrown at us and go home to cry ourselves to sleep, than to never come home at all. We fear that if we stand up, finally say stop, I've had enough, that they'd fight back, that they have no care for our lives and could take us out without a word."

 

_[Harry’s shaking, dropping his head to his knees, coddling himself into a ball as he cries onto his jeans. Then Louis joins him, his back pressed to the side of Harry's bed and holds him. He lets Harry fall onto him, dissemble himself in Louis' arms. Harry sobs, tears staining Louis' shirt.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "I'm sorry." _(rubbing the small of HARRY’s back)_ ”I'm sorry I don't understand." _(beat)_ ”I’m sorry that this has to happen to you."

 

**HARRY: “** When I came out at my school no one would really bullied me in public. Locker rooms became a personal fear of mine. I’ve been beaten up, called names I don't dare repeat, and avoided during those times.” _(sniffle)_ “After a while I would wait for everyone to leave the locker room so I could shower. Then some of the guys caught on when they saw that I waited, each time after class right outside the locker rooms, and they purposefully took longer.” _(beat)_ I'd be late to my classes, and I'd always get detention after school because of it. I would’ve rather spent my afternoons quiet in the principal's office, doing nothing, but put my head to the desk until it was time to go, than share a locker room with those people.” _(beat)_ “Before being admitted, the headmaster told me this place was supportive of the LGBT+ community,” _(chuckles)_ “My mum made sure of it before she would allow me to come here. No one has called me names or pushed me into a locker, but I still don't feel accepted, at least not by people outside our group.”

 

_[Harry clutches Louis' bicep tightly, enough to leave a bruise, but all the sobbing and the tears aren't enough. He screams unto Louis' chest, but he's still not empty. He still feels full of past sorrow and pain.]_

 

**HARRY:** ”I'm sorry" _(wiping under his nose with the back of his hand)_ "I'm such a loser."

 

**LOUIS** : "You're not." 

 

_[Louis assures and rubs the back of Harry's head.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”It's just-"

 

**LOUIS** : _(interrupting)_ "I know.” _(long beat)_ “Is that why you came here, because you were bullied at your old school?”

 

**HARRY** : “No” _(weak, hiding something)_ “That’s another story.”

 

**LOUIS** : “What…What did happen?”

 

**HARRY** : _(weaker)_ “I’m not ready for…that yet.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yeah…of course.”

 

_[Harry resumes his fetal position on Louis, crying unto him. Louis massages his head, it's comforting and soothing, and that's always how Louis' soft touch feels like. His heart doesn't pound like it usually does when Louis touches him, in fact if his heart beat were any lower he'd be dead. The tears have dried on the corners of his eyes and his nose has stopped running. Harry dries the last few tears with Louis' wrinkled shirt and sits upright. Louis is staring, eyes glossed and bulging. He runs a hand through Harry's curls, and fingers trace a line down the side of Harry's face down his neck to his collar bone. It sends shivers up Harry's spine, uncontrollable shivers that Harry gets when he touches him like this.They're centimeters apart foreheads almost touching, and Harry hadn't realized he was leaning, nor had Louis. It feels as if they're about to kiss, because Louis' stares at Harry's lips, biting his own. Harry's wanted to kiss him for so long. He wants to know what he tastes like, cigarettes, mints, and cherry cola probably. Louis' always traveling with mint gum or tic-tacs, he has this obsession with always having minty breath. He probably takes at least half a packet each day. And he smokes a packet of cigarettes each day. Louis' hands are back on Harry's cheek, rubbing the skin with his thumb. Harry doesn't ever get to taste him, because someone has slammed the door open, making both of them jump, startled. Harry turns, so far from Louis now, his heart so quick and violent, it's Pierson. This is probably not the best place to find the guy you’re kinda seeing. Especially not almost kissing the guy who's supposed to be straight, who Harry insisted didn't like him that way. Who Harry lied to and said that he had no romantic feelings towards.]_

 

**PIERSON** : ”Am I interrupting?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(stepping away from HARRY)_ ”No!” _(blurted)_ ”No. Not at all." _(standing, hands in his pockets)_ ”I’m…um…going to go.”

 

**PIERSON** : ”No, stay here.” _(to HARRY)_ “Harry? Can we talk?”

 

**HARRY** : _(shy)_ “Um…” _(staring at LOUIS, nervous)_ “Yeah…okay.”

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 36**

 

**EXT. - AMPHITHEATER IN FRONT OF E AND F BUILDING - NIGHT**

 

**HARRY** : “Pierson, why did you bring me here?”

 

**PIERSON** : “I just wanted to apologize for being such a dick…these past few days.”

 

**HARRY** : “Okay…”

 

**PIERSON** : “I was jealous and confused. I couldn’t comprehend, how much I actually like you. I’m not a very sentimental person and it’s hard for me to open up like this, but I’m going to do it anyways. The reason why I was so jealous about Louis is because, the last relationship I had, last year, I fell in love with this guy. It was the first time I fell in love, and I fell hard. He was older, way older, like 23, and he was always out hanging out with friends or clubbing. He used to say that he loved me, and I used to believe him. I became friends with some of his friends. One night, after we had been dating for 9 months, his friend calls me up, drunk, and starts telling me about all the guys he fucked during the nine months that we dated. I confronted him about it, and he didn’t even deny it, he was a dick about it too. The next week I saw that he started dating one of his best friends, who was one of the guys he was cheating on me with.” _(beat)_ “That’s…it. That’s the story.”

 

**HARRY** : “Am I supposed to take you back after this?”

 

**PIERSON** : “No. I’m not asking you that. I just…I don't know…kind of wanted to explain myself.”

 

**HARRY** : “Okay.” _(beat)_ “I’ve forgiven you Pierson. We’re alright.”

 

**PIERSON** : “Have you ever been cheated on?”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah.” _(beat)_ “My first boyfriend.”

 

**PIERSON** : “First love.”

 

**HARRY** : “Only love.” _(long beat, the tension between them should be felt)_ “So…you and Finch.”

 

**PIERSON** : “Oh that.” _(beat)_ “He told me that he felt something for me, but he wasn’t sure about it. I don’t know, that’s all he said, I don’t want to talk to him about it, because he seemed upset and embarrassed, and I want to make sure he’s ready. I understand, I’ve been confused about feelings before.”

 

**HARRY** : “Do you feel anything for him, though?”

 

**PIERSON** : “I don’t know.” _(beat)_ “So…you and Louis?”

 

**HARRY** : “I don’t know…he’s…confusing. He gives me these looks and touches, but then I remember that he’s straight.”

 

**PIERSON** : ”Straight?! You call that straight? That boy has got the hots for you." 

 

**HARRY** : ”Shut up.” _(blushing)_ “He doesn't."

 

**PIERSON** : "I don't think you were in the same place I was. He was literally about to kiss you, earlier. Even someone as delusional as you has to know that Louis likes you a little bit more than he lets on."

 

**HARRY** : ”Why me?" _(coughing)_ “He has other friends," _(corrects)_ ”Attractive friends. If he weren't straight he'd go for them." 

 

**PIERSON** : "I don't know. There's the fact that you two are roommates and...best friends.” _(stammering)_ "Sometimes people need some emotional connection before they're attracted to someone."

 

**HARRY** : "But all his life he's liked girls, and now he thinks 'oh this boy is fit, I want to kiss him'." _(sighing, rubbing his nose as if it itches)_ “It doesn't make sense to me." 

 

**PIERSON** : "Maybe you're the first boy he's ever felt emotional attraction towards. It's possible. Don't try to understand Harry, just believe me when I tell you that he likes you slightly more than you think." _(beat)_ "It's early, you met a few days ago, but some people just click.” _(longer beat)_ “Did you feel it?"

 

**HARRY** : "What?"

 

**PIERSON** : _(repeats)_ “The click." _(emphasizing)_ “With… him.” _(beat)_ “Did you feel it?"

 

**HARRY** : _(unsure, not of his feelings, but if he should share this with PIERSON)_ "I guess." 

 

**PIERSON** : "Then, he must've felt it too."

 

**HARRY** : _(admitting)_ “I like him." _(beat)_ “More than friends... I guess…romantically. Should I tell him that?"

 

**PIERSON** : "No, don’t. He's probably going through stuff in his mind, he's suddenly finding you attractive, a boy. Don't say or do anything, let him be the first to."

 

**HARRY** : "I like you...too." _(sad beat)_ “And I get to have you. I don't want us to stop, just because of the stuff between Louis and I."

 

**PIERSON** : "I want to keep seeing you.”

 

**HARRY** : _(relieved)_ "Me too."

 

**PIERSON** : "Then lets."

 

**HARRY** : "Lets." _(grins, a quick peck to PIERSON’s lips)_ "I don't think he likes...me...not in that way." _(knowing PIERSON would interrupt and what he’d say)_ "I know, I know. But you have to understand that Louis' this way." _(lets out a skimpy breath, uncertain if he should say what he’s about to say)_ "I tried to kiss him that other day." _(pauses, waiting for PIERSON’s reaction)_ “Turned me down. We were tipsy or drunk, I don't know. If he wouldn't kiss me then, what makes you sure he'd kiss me now."

 

**PIERSON** : "You're right. He probably doesn't like you that way."

 

**HARRY** : _(should sting to hear)_ "Yeah, he doesn’t."

 

**PIERSON** : “I want to ask you something, I was going to ask you earlier, but you were mad at me.”

 

**HARRY** : "What was that?"

 

**PIERSON** : "I...uh." _(scratches the back of his neck, nervous)_ "I wanted you to go out with me. It's nowhere special. Just a club.” _(rambling)_ “Actually, it's a gay club, downtown. I thought maybe we could take it slow, as friends first, and we’ll see where it takes us. It’s okay if you don’t want to I under-”

 

**HARRY** : (interrupts) “Pier..I’d love to go. When?"

 

**PIERSON** : _(smiles, blushing)_ "This Friday, I don't have a car, so maybe we could take the train?"

 

**HARRY** : "I could ask Louis to come with us. He's got a car."

 

**PIERSON** : "I wouldn't want to bother him.”

 

**HARRY** : "You wouldn't be, we didn't have any plans, just the usual bar. I think he'd actually love to go. He probably wants to know where us ‘homosexuals’.” _(using air quotations as he says this)_ “Go to drink."

 

**PIERSON** : "You sure?"

 

**HARRY** : "Yes."

 

**PIERSON** : "If he doesn't want to, convince him with you're charming ways." 

 

**HARRY** : "Will do. Or you know...I could tell him that in exchange I'd suck his dick." _(noticing the look of horror in PIERSON’s face)_ “That was a joke. I-I was joking Pierson."

 

**PIERSON** : "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

 

 

 

CHAPTER: Wednesday, THE DATE

 

**SCENE 37**

 

**EXT. - SOCCER FIELD- NIGHT**

 

_[Louis’ scheduled a one-on-one practice between Harry and him. It's been going on for almost an hour and Harry's drenched in sweat and heaving loudly, heart at his throat. If Louis was harsh yesterday, it's no comparison to him today. He has a routine called 'No Mercy', fuck did that apply. Harry can't even begin to comprehend how small, tiny, Louis stands upright, barely sweating, skin glistening. He seems likes he'd just finished having sex rather than a mile.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Come on Haz." _(shouting from inside the goal)_ "You can do it." 

 

**HARRY** : _(ball balanced between his heel and the wet grass)_ "I don't think I can."

 

**LOUIS** : ”Yeah you can. Just chant these words.” _(clears his throat)_ “I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." 

 

_[Louis lets out a loud cackle, clenching his stomach with his arm.]_

 

**HARRY** :"Douche," 

 

_[HARRY takes advantage that LOUIS isn't paying attention, and kicks the ball, hard with the inside of his foot. It hits the goal's top pole, right above LOUIS' head. It bounces back a few feet in front of LOUIS. He didn't score a goal, but he's spooked LOUIS.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "That wasn't fair!"

 

**HARRY** : "I didn't even score a goal."

 

**LOUIS** : _(belts, dramatically)_ “I wasn't ready. You could've killed me!" 

 

**HARRY** : "Oh please, it barely grazed you. You're like four feet."

 

**LOUIS** : _(gasps, hurt)_ "I'm 5'9."

 

**HARRY** : _(rolls his eyes, disbelieving)_ ”Stop being so over dramatic."

 

**LOUIS** : "I'm a drama geek, that's what I do!"

 

**HARRY** : “Lets just take a break."

 

**LOUIS** : _(scoffs, approaching HARRY, on his way he picks up the football and places the muddy ball under his pit)_ ”Yeah, before I kill you."

 

**HARRY** : _(mumbles, mostly to himself)_ "Talk about tiny, yet feisty."

 

**LOUIS** : "Oh, so you wanna fight, Styles." 

 

_[Harry turns and sees as Louis drops the ball on the ground and raises his tiny fists over his face. He bounces from side to side, punching the air in front of Harry.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(puts his hands over his face, protecting himself LOUIS)_ "I don't."

 

**LOUIS** : "Too late!" 

 

_[And it is in fact, too late, because Louis tackles him to the ground. They fall with a loud thud and Harry huffs out, forced.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Tiny but mighty?" 

 

**LOUIS** : "Ahh!" 

 

_[Then he starts throwing soft yet sinful punches at Harry's chest. Harry only laughs, belting out gorgeous open mouthed howls. He throws his head back, giving the sounds ease.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Stop laughing." 

 

_[He punches Harry once on his shoulder blade, hard.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Ow!"

 

**LOUIS** : "You going to call me tiny again?" 

 

_[Louis threatens a fist clenched beside his face ready to be aimed at Harry.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Well, not to your face, now."

 

_[Louis lowers his fist, joining his other hand laying on Harry's hard abdomen. His bum had relaxed on Harry's crotch. Harry can really tell how beautiful Louis is. His skin is highlighted by the sun, especially his surprisingly high cheekbones, and his eyes turn a lighter blue. There's sweat dribbling from the tip of his nose unto his lips as he licks them, Harry can almost taste the saltiness. Sweat drops from Louis' glistening forehead and unto Harry's upper lip. He licks his chapped lips, the combination of his and Louis' sweat salty. Then he feels the ungovernable warmth where it's least needed at a time like this. He wonders if Louis can feel it. It’s not his fault, he's a pubescent boy who hasn't found the right time to wank ever since he arrived making him the weak uncontrollable freshman that got boners in class, and there's a fit boy, that Harry likes, sitting on his crotch with a sickening smile]_

 

**HARRY** : “Lou."

 

**LOUIS** : _(seems unaware of the forming bulge under him)_ ”Hm?"

 

**HARRY** : "You're doing it again."

 

**LOUIS** : _(oblivious)_ "Doing what?”

 

**HARRY** : "Doing the thing that makes bad things happen." 

 

**LOUIS** : _(raises an eyebrow, eyes cunning)_ "What bad things?" 

 

**HARRY** : _(groans)_ "You know.” 

 

_[Louis runs a finger further down, and in between his own legs. Harry jolts when that finger rubs his crotch.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "These types of bad things?" 

 

_[Louis wraps that same hand over Harry's hard clothed dick.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(whimpers loudly, inattentive)_ “Lou." _(he hums, his lips sucked between his teeth)_ “What..." _(beat)_ "What are you doing?" 

 

_[Louis bucks his hips foreword unto Harry's cock. His eyes are tightly compressed, holding back a booming moan, that is revealed either way.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Teasing you." 

 

_[He rubs his bum several times, hard on Harry's hard-on. Then he stands up, leaving a gasping and a disgruntled Harry on the ground.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Fuck," _(laughing)_ “Jesus, Tomlinson." 

 

**_[_ ** _Harry bounces up, and darts towards Louis. Louis is on his way to the locker room, leaping happily towards the showers. Harry slams him against the wall, Louis is panicking underneath his hold. He has one hand holding Louis' wrists over his head. Louis' breathing is hard and quick, Harry can feel it against his neck.]_

 

**HARRY** :"I don't really enjoy your teasing, Tommo."

 

**LOUIS** : _(smiling)_ “You seemed to have been enjoying it when you were whining my name under me."

 

_[If Louis is somehow bewildered, it doesn't show. Harry tests him, see if he could ever make Louis snap.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I don't enjoy it when you don't finish what you started." 

 

_[Harry presses his erection against Louis' crotch, so he can get a feel of just how hard Harry is for him. Louis frees a pant, lips pressed together so tightly they turn white. Then Harry feels it. He feels it against his thigh. Louis' hard too. Harry wants to kiss him, wants to kiss him hard and quick, but instead he loosens his grip on Louis and abstracts himself from Louis altogether.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Um." _(scratching the back of his head)_ "I'm going to shower in our dorm, meet you there?" 

 

_[He doesn't wait for Louis answer. Alternately, he tucks himself in his pants, fills his sweatshirt pockets with his hands, and runs to the F building.]_

 

 

 

**SCENE 38**

 

**INT. - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis enters their dorm, the door open. He catches Harry on his bed, hair soaking wet onto his shoulders and watching some show on Netflix. He unplugs his earphones when Louis lays down next to him. His head lays under the pillow.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Harry? I'm so fucking tired.” _(voice muffled)_ “Do we need...to...talk?"

 

**HARRY** : "Nah. You were just teasing, it's not like you're in love with me or anything."

 

_[Louis throws the pillow to his side, revealing his pink tinted cheeks. He wasn't blushing of embarrassment, more like he was doing something active earlier, (perhaps in the shower?).]_

 

**LOUIS** : "Yeah, right."

 

**HARRY** : “Oh. Me and Pierson are going out this Friday."

 

**LOUIS** : "Like on a date?"

 

**HARRY** : "Not really. We're going to this gay club downtown."

 

**LOUIS** : "That's cool. So you're not going to Ivory's on Friday."

 

**HARRY** : “No." _(pauses)_ “ Neither are you."

 

**LOUIS** : "Hm?" 

 

_[Louis shoots up from the pillow he had hid himself in again.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I told him you would come with us."

 

**LOUIS** : "Why would you tell him that?!"

 

**HARRY** : "We needed someone to drive us and I didn't want him to worry."

 

**LOUIS** : "Well, I'm not going."

 

**HARRY** : "Yes you are!"

 

**LOUIS** : "I don't like that guy."

 

**HARRY** : "You told me to fuck him!"

 

**LOUIS** : “Fuck." _(beat)_ ”Not date." 

 

**HARRY** : _(beat)_ “Please, I need you there. I like Pierson, a lot, and maybe with you there to guide me through, I won't be so awkward and fuck it up."

 

**LOUIS** : "Okay, I'll go. I've always wanted to visit the gay nightlife." 

 

**HARRY** : "If you ever want to know about the gay nightlife I'll be glad to demonstrate." 

 

_[He leans into Louis, noses brushing against each other and eyes on the verge of shuttering.]_

 

**LOUIS** : "No, no, no." _(pushes HARRY back to his original spot on the bed)_ "We've reached our limit of flirtation for today."

 

**HARRY** : "Damnit." _(snapping his fingers in exaggerated disappointment)_ ”You know what? I'll save my flirting for Friday.”

 

**LOUIS** : "You should. Pierson would appreciate that."

 

**HARRY** : _(wiggles his brows comically)_ "Who said it was for Pierson?"

 

**LOUIS** : _(earns him a slap to the shoulder from LOUIS)_ "I said enough! Boy, keep it in your goddamn pants." 

 

 

 

**SCENE 39**

 

**INT. - IVORY’S BAR - NIGHT**

 

 

**LOUIS** : "Guess who's going on a date tomorrow night?"

 

**BO** : ”Who?"

 

**LOUIS** : "Harry and Pierson.” _(pauses)_ ”…and me."

 

**NIALL** : ”What? You two are having a threesome without me?!" _(spitting beer residue unto LOUIS' face)_ "Louis, I told you!"

 

**LOUIS** : "What the fuck Niall?" 

 

_[Everyone in the table seems to be thinking the same as Louis. Niall just shrugs and continues chugging his drink.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(clears up for the rest of the group, who stare at Louis, disbelieving.)_ ”No.” _(pause)_ “I’m chaperoning." _(wraps an arm around HARRY, the other around PIERSON, and nudges them closer to his face)_ ”Can't have these crazy kids out there with no one to tell them how to put on a condom."

 

**HARRY** : "I know how to put on a condom.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(giggling)_ “Course you do, you slut."

 

**HARRY** : "If anyone's a slut it's you!”

 

**LOUIS** : "Oh, are we going to play, who's the sluttiest game?" _(HARRY nods)_ "Alright. I've had sex with eight girls."

 

_[Everyone else in the table is shocked. Certainly, Louis’ would’ve slept with more people. Louis' called the school slut and the one with all the 'game'. He's always flirting with every remotely attractive female he lays his eyes on.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Eight?" 

 

**LIAM** : ”Well, he's received blowjobs from half the female population of Bristol." 

 

**LOUIS** : "How about you, Styles? How many guys have you fucked?"

 

**HARRY** : _(long beat)_ "Twelve."

 

**LOUIS** : "Ha! You're the slut!" _(jumps from his seat and starts chanting)_ ”Harry's a slut! Harry's a slut! Harry's a slut!"

 

**HARRY** : _(pulling LOUIS down by his shirt)_ "Stop it child. Or I'll have to spank you."

 

**LOUIS** : _(cocking an eyebrow, grins, deviously)_ "Will you?" _(leans into HARRY’s ear whispering)_ “Well, not in public, then." 

 

_[He nibbles on Harry's ear, sending shivers and chills down his spine. Harry moaned, softly or to himself, as his dick twitched in his pants.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Now,” ( _regaining himself)_ ”Louis, you said there's been enough flirtation for today."

 

**LOUIS** : _(presses his wrist together, and whines at HARRY)_ ”I've been a naughty boy, cuff me!" 

 

**HARRY** : _(laughs loud and genuine, revealing his molar teeth when he throws his head back)_ ”Lou," _(laughs, throwing his head back)_ "I can’t,” _(chuckling loudly)_ “Please stop."

 

**LOUIS** : "Hmm." _(pretends to think, tapping a finger over his stubbly chin)_ "That takes daddy kink off the table then."

 

**HARRY** : "I never said I didn't have a daddy kink." _(beat)_ “Just said I don't like being the daddy."

 

**PIERSON** : _(interrupts, jaw clenched, jealousy in his tone and eyes)_ "I've fucked twenty nine guys. Five have fucked me. That makes thirty four." 

 

**LOUIS** : "Ding-ding-ding." _(imitates the sound of boxing match bells)_ "We have a winner.” _(raising PIERSON’s arm)_ ”Pierson is hereby named." _(with a new accent, that of a British monarch. He grabs his almost empty beer, shakes the remains onto the table and with it's nozzle presses it against PIERSON’s left shoulder)_ ”Slut,” _(taps Pierson's other shoulder)_ "Of Bristol."

 

_[The whole table booms in laughter, happiness surrounding Ivory's aura. Harry is louder than everyone else. Whenever Louis says something, even remotely funny-or in some cases not funny at all-he laughs ten times louder than anyone else. It's like he claimed his territory more than anything, and it worked better than peeing on Louis-though he's accidentally done that too, when they met in the urinals after midnight that one time.]_

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 40**

 

**INT. - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

 

**HARRY** : “Lou." _(staring at his body from their full length mirror)_ "What do you think?" 

 

_[Louis stares at Harry through the mirror, head to shiny boots. First comes his wet spirally curls, then his single pearl necklace which hides underneath his mesh sweater. He wears nothing under the sweater so there is a clear view of his nipples and toned chest. Harry has on the same white jeans Pierson said he liked the first time they kissed.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(cheerful yet sarcastic)_ "Oh, Harry." _(clasping his hands together)_ “You’re glowing!”

 

**HARRY** : "Don't be an ass.” _(pulls at the sleeves, the thin knit already stretched over the tips of his fingers)_ "I want to look good for him."

 

**LOUIS** : "You look great Haz." 

 

**HARRY** : _(LOUIS is breathing unto his shoulder and sending shivers all over his body. He flushes, looks at his golden boots, and smiles)_ "Alright. We should be going by now."

 

**LOUIS** : "Yeah," _(lifts his watch to his face)_ "He told us to meet him at my car at around 12:00, right?" 

 

**HARRY** : "Yeah," _(wipes his sweaty hands on his tight jeans)_ ”What time is it?"

 

**LOUIS** : "It's uh.” _(checks his watch again)_ "12:03. We should get going."

 

**HARRY** : "Uh-huh."

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 41**

 

**INT. - LOUIS’ CAR - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis has been driving, for over twenty minutes, almost in circles. Pierson is in the back, GPS speaking through his phone. Harry sits shotgun, Pierson didn't fight nor beg for the spot, because that place was reserved for him, just like Park has a spot in the passenger seat of Niall's car. Impatient, Louis taps three of his fingers on the red leather wheel, waiting for the light to turn green.]_

 

**LOUIS** :Pierson, where is this place exactly?"

 

**PIERSON** : _(reading from his phone)_ ”Liberty Road."

 

**HARRY** : "You kidding?”

 

**PIERSON** : “Um…” _(checking his phone again)_ "No."

 

**HARRY** : _(excited)_ “This show I used to love as a kid was located in some place called Liberty Avenue.”

 

**LOUIS** : "This is Liberty Road, Pierson."

 

**PIERSON** : “Oh." _(jumps lightly, then his phone speaks in a monotone voice)_ "In a quarter mile, turn left on 56th St." 

 

**LOUIS** : "Liberty is a common name for a street Harry."

 

**HARRY** : “Fine.” _(upset)_ “But still."

 

**LOUIS** : “P?" _(looking across the street)_ “What’s the name of the club?" 

 

**PIERSON** : "It's called Apollo." 

 

_[In bright big blue lettering, 'Apollo'. Pierson's phone then recites, 'Destination is ahead’.]_

 

**PIERSON** : ”It's one of the highest rated gay clubs in all of Bristol.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(chuckles)_ “You read that in Yelp or something.” 

 

**PIERSON** : _(awkward)_ “Um…no.”

 

_[Hundreds and hundreds of young men are piled into one separate line that never seems to move.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I can tell."

 

**PIERSON** : "Oh, Harry. Don't worry." _(breath against the back of HARRY’s ear)_ ”My best friend's sugar daddy is the manager, so we can skip the line."

 

**HARRY** : "Okay." 

 

**LOUIS** : "Get out, I'll park the car." 

 

**HARRY** : _(leans on the car, speaking to LOUIS through the open window)_ ”Lou, there's valet parking." 

 

_[Harry points to the umbrella and the stand with a skinny white guy behind it.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(pouting and petting the dashboard)_ "I don't trust strangers with my baby."

 

**PIERSON** : ”Louis, I swear your car is in good hands. They pay the guys way more than they should for parking cars."

 

**LOUIS** : _(sighs and turns off the ignition)_ "Fine." 

 

_[He opens the car door stepping out of the gorgeous car with so much swagger. The skinny guy motions for another skinny guy to come over and take Louis' car. Then, the three of the men parade towards the entrance, ignoring the dirty looks of the men freezing their asses at the back of the line. The bouncer stares at Harry first, then at Pierson who's the first to approach him. ]_

 

**PIERSON** : "Pierson Fode."

 

**BOUNCER** : ( _nods, points all the way down the list and finds his name, in a deep, almost monstrous voice.)_ "Okay Pierson, you can go in." 

_[They’re about to prance inside, when the meaty brown hand stops Louis from going inside. Like there was a force between them, Harry immediately stops with him, and moments later Pierson joins them.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Sorry." _(in an odious voice)_ "What seems to be the problem?" 

 

**BOUNCER** : ”No straight guys." 

 

_[With his other brown meaty hand he points at the sign that, to their surprise says 'No Heterosexuals’.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(snickers)_ ”I'm not straight."

 

**BOUNCER** : _(rolls his eyes)_ "Yeah, okay." _(points behind him)_ "Back of the line pussy licker."

 

**LOUIS** : "Oh, would a 'pussy licker' do this?" 

 

_[When he's sure he's gotten attention of the ginormous bouncer he cups the cheeks of the tall man next to him. He pulls him to his face and presses their lips together. Immediately after he opens his mouth and runs a tongue along the bottom of the boys' lip, the boy hums against Louis' mouth, loving how Louis' tongue works. With a slight nibble at his bottom lip he let's the boy go, Pierson.]_

 

_{Then, it's too late and the kiss has already ended for Harry to process what happened. Did Louis really just neck on with his date? Pierson is left dumbfounded, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. Harry wants to be dumbfounded, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen, but Louis kissed Pierson, not him. Louis wipes the corners of his lips smirking diabolically. His wet lips say sex, but his eyes say fuck, and Harry can't decide which one he wants on him, because they're just friends, and he's not into Harry, and eyes are fine, but lips destroy.}_

 

_The bouncer raises his brows and smiles on only one side of his face, impressed. He allows them in through the tinted glass doors. They can hear the thumping of the techno music from outside. Seconds later, they're inside, techno music full on blast against the drums of their ears. The music is so loud Harry can barely listen to his own thoughts, which really just is: what the actual fuck just happened?_

 

_{There’s this feeling at the pit of his stomach, it only takes him seconds to figure it out: profound and genuine jealousy. It's mixed with anger, not disappointment or sadness like usual. It's the kind of angry jealousy that turns Harry red as imaginary fume comes out of his ears. Maybe, not that angry, but angry enough to down three tequila shots and still feel the fuming red inside him.}_

 

 

 

**SCENE 42**

 

**INT. - APOLLO CLUB - NIGHT**

 

_[Maybe the other two boys thought the three shots were for the three of them, not just Harry. That would explain why when Harry turns back to them, sucking a lime between his teeth with three empty shot glasses behind him, the other two look at him strange. Harry shrugs, and places the pruned lime inside one of the empty shot glasses. There's a crowd at the bar, actually, there's a crowd everywhere. This entire club breaths other people's warm breaths. Harry's attractive, so maybe that's why he was privileged and he was served first by the hunky, dark bartender. Louis is approached then, by an older guy, looks to be in his late twenties. He's really attractive, reminds Harry of his TV idol, Brian Kinney. The man is skinny yet fit, and is about the same height as Harry. His eyes aren't as mesmerizing as Harry's, though, they're a dull brown, at least that's what Harry's able to see in this lighting of only colorful lights shooting every direction.]_

 

**PIERSON** : _(he speaks into HARRY’s hair)_ ”Only thirty seconds have passed and some guy is already talking up Louis."

 

**HARRY** : "He's waisting his time." _(gestures the bartender again, ready to order some cocktail he saw in the menu)_ "Poor guy probably thinks Louis is some slutty twink ready to go down on his knees with a drink." 

 

_[When the bartender comes over Harry doesn't speak, he only points to the name of the cocktail on the menu.]_

 

_[He looks back to Louis. The older man is touching the small of Louis' back. His pinky on Louis' bum. Louis' eyes are wide, but he laughs and keeps talking to the man. He's probably trying to make a joke out of it, a story to tell tomorrow dinner time at Ivory's, about how Harry dragged him to a gay bar and some hot old guy tried to pick him up. Harry feels that same feeling at pit of his stomach again, and this time it's stronger and overpowering.]_

 

**PIERSON** : "I don't know, Louis doesn't seem to be minding much." 

 

_[The man had ordered a drink for Louis, a frozen yellowish cocktail that Louis downed in a matter of seconds. He scrunched his eyes adorably and shook his head, brain freeze probably taking over.]_

 

**PIERSON** : "He's a good kisser."

 

**HARRY** : "Hmm?"

 

**PIERSON** : “Louis,” _(beat)_ “Great kisser."

 

**HARRY** : "I wouldn't know.”

 

_[Harry 'humphs' and sips his drink, that had just arrived, through two skinny, black straws. Louis comes over, the man at his side, holding Louis by his tiny waist. The man smiles a perfect ominous smile and extends a hand towards Harry. He leans so they can hear better.]_

 

**MAN:** "I'm Brent." 

 

_[Harry holds the drink in his hand, between his fingers the black straws. He ignores 'Brent's' gesture, that Pierson kindly takes.]_

 

_[Louis stares at Harry, assuming something is wrong. Harry stares back, eyes still glossy from the three previous shots.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(mouths towards HARRY)_ "Something wrong?". 

 

**HARRY** : _(shakes his head and mouths, equally dramatic)_ ”Nothing". 

 

_{He meant to say "Later", but it didn't seem appropriate to tell you're best friend you promised not to fall for, even if it was to be told later, that you're jealous he kissed your date, not because of your date, but because he kissed your date, and you only care about his lips, and also tell him that your jealous that some guy's tried to pick him up, even though he's supposed to not be into him and not do anything with him.}_

 

**PIERSON** : "Shots?" 

 

_[They order four times as much shots than there are people. It's Pierson's fault because he wanted to try all the shots on the menu. He also came up with the point that they don't have to pay for shit, because his best friend gave them access to the manager's tab. So, Harry will down these, thirteen quid each, shots with pride and grace. At even a ripe age of 29, to Harry's amusement, Brent downs all four of his different color shots like it was nothing. Harry's starting to feel the effects of his first tequila shots just now with the new taste of vodka in his mouth. Brent and Louis leave to the dance floor, Brent's hand on Louis' bum.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I can't fucking believe him." 

 

**PIERSON** : ”Huh?”

 

**HARRY** : "He just met this guy ten minutes ago, and he let's him literally grasp his ass like that." _(infuriated and hostile)_ "He's supposed to be straight for fuck's sake!" 

 

**PIERSON** : "He isn't your boyfriend. He isn’t your lover, you guys haven't even kissed.” _(beat)_ “Why do you care so much?"

 

**HARRY** : _(scoffs, irritated)_ "I'm his best friend, I think I'm entitled."

 

**PIERSON** : "You're not. You can't tell him what to do."

 

**HARRY** : "I'm not-"

 

**PIERSON** : _(interrupts)_ "He's having fun.” 

 

_[Harry finds Louis in the crowd of sweaty dancing men. His arms are wailing in the air and his hips move against Brent's to the rhythm of the music. He looks like he;s enjoying himself.]_

 

**PIERSON** : ”He may not actually be attracted to Brent, but he's having the time of his life with him right now. If he was my best friend I'd be happy seeing him happy."

 

**HARRY** : _(smiles, genuine)_ "I am."

 

**PIERSON** : _(loud)_ “Then what's the fucking problem Harry? Is it that silly little crush again?" _(beat)_ “You want that to be you, don't you?" _(HARRY doesn't reply, sighs and nods, softer)_ "I thought this, whatever you felt for him or whatever tiny crush you had on him, would vanish with time, and maybe it will. But, Harry." _(waits till Harry looks back up at him)_ "I don't have that kind of patience, maybe neither do you and you haven't found out yet. I want someone, everyone does, but I need someone, now, or soon. I'm done with heartless fucks, I want someone who I like and likes me. And someone who will eventually fall in love with me. Like you do. I'll tell you now; offer you some advice. He won't offer you that, ever, I will. Keep that in mind when you try to get over him."

 

**HARRY** : _(staring at LOUIS laugh as he dodges BRENT’s lips)_ "So, it's over?"

 

**PIERSON** : "I guess it is."

 

**HARRY** : "Maybe it's better this way?”

 

**PIERSON** : _(hesitant)_ "Yeah, maybe.”

 

**HARRY** : "Thing is…” _(turning his whole body to PIERSON, pressing his crotch against him, half hard from watching LOUIS dance so dirty and erotic)_ ”I'm still attracted to you." _(PIERSON’s pupils have dilated to the size of a large peanut, his breath hitching when Harry runs a finger down his chest)_ "Do you know anyway I might,” _(pauses when he reaches the hem of his shirt and the buckle of his belt, against PIERSON’s lips)_ ”Relieve myself of it?”

 

**PIERSON** : “Um…” _(stuttering)_ “H-Harry?” 

 

**HARRY** : _(mutters_ ) "I want you.”

 

 

 

**SCENE 43**

 

**INT. - BACK OF THE APOLLO CLUB - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry’s back is slammed against a brick wall. The room is lighted by very dim blue lights hanging from the roof of the dark room. The brick feels cold against his thin layer of mesh, he can feel the beginning and end of every block on his spine. Pierson had dragged him quickly to the back of the club. He opened heavy steel doors and led them to the room they're currently snogging in. They were greeted by a bunch of attractive sweaty men either fucking or getting to it. Harry smiled in amusement, letting out a, "You've got be shitting me." Pierson ignored him and then took him to the back of the back room where they could be more or less alone.]_

 

_[Their lips are stuck together, tongues quite literally, crashing against one another. Harry's tongue and lips feel numb and his heart pounds against Pierson's chest. Pierson has Harry's giant hands over his head, knuckles grazing against the hard brick. He reaches for Harry's collarbone, it revealed by the scooped top, he sucks the skin, nibbling lightly. Harry opens his mouth letting out soft pants. Pierson goes back to Harry, connecting their lips again. He lets go, then smiles. Despite the fact that he's loving Pierson's mouth on him, all he can think about is if one of those voices are coming from Louis.]_

 

_{Did Brent drug him? Or did he get him so drunk Louis doesn't care that Brent's a man? Harry finds himself pulling Pierson back not further into him.}_

 

**HARRY** : ”Pierson.” _(hums)_ "Pierson." 

 

_[He pulls Pierson's hair harder, and Pierson pops off him, there is a wet sound when he detaches his lips from Harry.]_

 

**PIERSON** : "What?"

 

**HARRY** : "I can't let Louis alone with that guy." 

 

**PIERSON** : _(nods, eyes disappointed, but understanding)_ ”Okay," _(opens and closes his mouth, pursing his lips, then opens his mouth again and speaks this time)_ ”Are you sure you don't want to continue?" 

 

**HARRY** : ”No.” _(thinking it through, looking at PIERSON’s crotch)_ “I need to see Louis."

 

**PIERSON** : "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." 

 

**HARRY** : "I need to check on him anyways."

 

**PIERSON** : "Would he do this for you?"

 

**HARRY** : "Yes, of course,” _(beat)_ “I mean, I think so."

 

 

 

**SCENE 44**

 

**INT. - BAR AT APOLLO CLUB - NIGHT**

 

 

_[Louis is fine, perfectly fine, more than perfectly fine, he's ecstatically fine.They find Louis dancing with one of the gogo boys up on the bar. He's taken his shirt off and tucked it in one of his jean pockets. Brent is cheering and clapping under him as Louis shakes his hips. It seems like the whole club has gathered around the bar just to watch Louis dance. All the gogo boys are fit, and Harry hates to admit, but they're fitter than Louis. Louis, though, has light in his eyes, bright light that has guided all these men toward him like a school of fish. The attraction might also be the fact that Louis has the perkiest, roundest bum, better and fuller than any twink would be envious of. Louis turns around and shows off his fluorescent pink underwear hanging out from his hip hugging jeans. The men boom loudly when Louis shakes his bum, it bouncing up and down quickly.]_

 

**PIERSON** : "Jesus can this straight white boy dance." 

 

_[Harry grins wide, at the sight of his best friend enjoying himself, he's obviously drunk, and he wonders how he got there in such a short time, he definitely isn't fit for driving.]_

 

**PIERSON** : “See.” _(holding onto HARRY’s hips)_ “He’s fine. Should we finish you off?"

 

**HARRY** : _(pulls him back, shaking his head)_ ”Nah, I want to see this." 

 

**PIERSON** : "Okay," 

 

_[And Harry doesn't notice when Pierson let's go of him entirely. Not even when he steps a few feet away, and Harry can no longer feel his warmth.]_

 

**SCENE 45**

 

**INT. - MR. CHARLESTON’S ROOM - DAY**

 

 

_[Louis is currently in Mr. Charleston's room, he's fifty five minutes into Business Advertising and every word coming out of Mr. Charleston's mouth is actually interesting. Louis isn't much of a listener, most of the time during teacher's lectures he dozes off not taking one single note, and asking for Zayn or Niall's notes instead. With Business Advertising however, he doesn't need to ask for Zayn or Niall's notes, which he can barely understand. Liam's handwriting is neater, and he takes most of Louis' classes, but Liam disapproves of the whole 'sharing' notes idea. He doesn't understand though, that when Louis is absolutely uninterested in something his mind and body are uninterested as well, no matter how hard he forces himself to concentrate.]_

 

_{At his old school he was diagnosed with ADD, he used to take meds for it until a year ago, when Mr. Vars came to their school and undiagnosed Louis of ADD. His parents have paid tons of psychiatrists and Louis has consumed so many pills only to be told that he has been treating something, he doesn't really have.}_

 

_[Mr. Charleston sits on his desk, arms crossed and long legs spread out, toes pointing.]_

 

**MR CHARLESTON** : ”Now comes the exciting part in the semester…” _(he takes a quick look at LOUIS)_ “That is actual fun. I know you guys are tired of learning about the different types of advertising and how fonts are important or any other piece of shit that comes out of this school's curriculum." 

 

_[The room erupts with quiet laughter from all boys, all genuine. They all adore Mr. Charleston, he's been known as the, Black-Robin-Williams-from-Dead-Poet's-Society. Mr. Charleston continues, glad he made his students laugh.]_

 

**MR CHARLESTON:** ”We will be starting our own campaigns." 

 

_[Louis darts his eyes to Zayn and Niall to his left, who have the same expression directed towards Louis. It's the, you're-going-to-be-my-partner-and-you-have-no-choice-but-to-oblige, look, that every person that has ever gone to school knows.]_

 

**MR CHARLESTON** : "Chill out, this will be an individual project. I want to see your creativity and talent before I put you in groups." 

 

_[Everyone sighs which only causes him to smile wider. The bell rings and not one student packs their bags or flinches or stands up to leave. Every single boy in that class room waits for Mr. Charleston to dismiss them.]_

 

**MR. CHARLESTON** : "I will be assigning your brand or product online tonight at 9:30. Be on time and write it down, because I will be taking it down by 10:00." _(unfolds his arms and stands upright, shoulders back and chest bulging. (Mr. Charleston was an army man before he came here) he points to the door)_ ”Class dismissed." 

 

_[And with that the whole room exits through the door with barely any ruckus caused by pubescent boys.]_

 

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 46**

 

**INT. - HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

 

 

_[Harry comes in their room, stomping, laughing, Niall behind him. He spots Louis at his desk, his head on one hand and the other jotting down things in his notebook. None of his notes actually touch the lines of his notebook, instead they're scattered everywhere. He has messy and big handwriting that could be mistaken as a doctor's handwriting. His eyebrows scrunch as he concentrates, looking at notes from his laptop.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Why are you still in your sweats?”

 

_[Harry steps closer to him. Getting a better look at what Louis has been working on.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”You coming, Lou?"

 

_[Louis sighs heavily, his breath blowing a few post its off his notebook. He puts them back where they were.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(frustrated and tired)_ ”No, I have a shit ton of work to do. Mr Charleston gave me a shit product and if I don't come up with anything I'm going to kill myself." 

 

_[Harry is taken aback, along with Niall. Harry turns to Niall and motions for him to leave them alone, he leaves without a word.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Are you okay?"

 

**LOUIS** : "Haz," _(rubs his temples, a pen between his fingers)_ ”I'm so tired. I don't want to go out. I need to finish this tonight, because I might sleep through Saturday and Sunday, maybe even Monday."

 

**HARRY** : "I'll stay with you." 

 

_[Harry sits on Louis' bed behind the desk. It bounces under him, the springs screeching with his body weight.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(blurts loudly)_ ”No Haz!” _(repeats, softer)_ “No,” _(beat)_ "Please go, I want to be alone."

 

**HARRY** : “Oh.” _(mumbling)_ ”Okay." 

 

_[He stands, springs screeching louder. From the hooks beside the closet he takes his favorite satin pink bomber jacket and puts it on.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(shakes his head, drops the pen and turns to face HARRY)_ "Look, Harry. I want to hang out with you, I always do. I just really need to finish this, and I won't be able to concentrate with you here. Alright?"

 

**HARRY** : "Yeah." _(in a not very reassuring voice)_ ”Alright."

 

**LOUIS** : "Please, go out. Enjoy yourself. Bang someone."

 

**HARRY** : _(chuckles)_ "You want me to bring you any food?"

 

**LOUIS** : “Nah.” _(pause)_ "I'll get something from the vending machine."

 

_[Harry’s about to scold him on about how unhealthy it is, and how it's not a real dinner, but 'Louis is a big boy' and can take care of himself. So, he purses his lips to assure nothing of that matter leaves his mouth, and he just hums and nods at the same time, exiting.]_

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 47**

 

**EXT. - PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

 

_[Seems like the rest have taken tonight to focus on their studies, besides Niall, Park, Bo, Finch, and Harry. Harry would've also been those studying, but he finishes all assignments right when they're assigned. They're heading for the school parking lot, Niall's keys rustling in Park's hands. Harry notices a slim figure walking up. It's Troye, he's just gotten out of his expensive looking car with nothing but his phone in his hand. ]_

 

**HARRY** : _(waving at TROYE)_ “Hey,” 

 

_[Troye looks at him, turns around to make sure he's not talking to someone behind him, and waves back. Harry jogs towards him.]_

 

**HARRY** : "You going out tonight?"

 

**TROYE** : _(fumbling with his car keys, obviously nervous)_ ”I...uh...I just ate."

 

**HARRY** : "Alone?"

 

**TROYE** : "I'm...uh...used to it." 

 

**HARRY** : _(sympathetic, shrugs, hands in his pockets)_ ”You wanna come with us?" 

 

_[He hears a few sighs behind him, and he turns and stares all at them with his angry eyes.]_

 

_[Troye looks behind Harry, at the rest of the group that don't seem very pleased that Harry has invited him.]_

 

**TROYE** : "You sure?"

 

**HARRY** : _(charming smile)_ “Yes, of course.”

 

**TROYE** : "Okay." 

 

_[Troye imitates his smile, it's much more crooked and way less confident, but it pleases Harry to see.]_

 

 

 

**SCENE 48**

 

**INT. - TROYE’S ROOM - NIGHT**

 

_[After a night of heavy drinking and maybe a little sinning too loudly the ride home in Niall’s car, Troye invited Harry back to his dorm, which he cockily agreed to.]_

 

**TROYE** : “My roommate spends his weekends at his mum's house." 

 

**HARRY** : _(beams mischievously)_ "So we're all alone?" 

 

**TROYE:** _(chest rising and falls rapidly)_ ”Y-Yeah."

 

_[Harry closes the door behind him, making his way toward Troye. When he reaches for Troye, he flinches, so Harry steps back, apologizing under his breath. Troye toddles closer to him, shaking his head yes. Harry smacks his lips to Troye's. They don't kiss for long before they start taking each other clothes off. Not long before Harry throws Troye on a bed, him only a second behind. Harry lies on top of him, his body weight probably crushing Troye as he kisses him again, this time with such force and hunger and eagerness. Troye is only in his boxers, also Harry. The older boy kisses trails down the skinnier boy's stomach. He's toned for such a skinny boy, abs and hard chest being sucked on by Harry, must be because he's part of the swim team, the best at that. Harry reaches Troye’s hard on under his boxers, he kisses it over the cloth and tugs them downwards. Troye shimmies off them helping Harry get them off, and throw them to the side of the room. Harry is too eager and only pulls his own down to reveal his hard cock. He pulls a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and takes a small bottle of lube next to him that Troye had taken out of his drawer. Harry takes both of Troye's legs and raises them to his shoulder, he then levels himself to Troye's entrance.]_

 

_[He runs a hand down Harry's chest, and then he gasps when Harry inserts a lube covered finger inside him,]_

 

**TROYE:** "I've..." _(moans)_ "I never..." 

 

_[Troye closes his eyes, feeling every rub Harry does inside him.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(stops whatever motions he was doing)_ "You're a virgin?"

 

_[Troye nods, unable to speak because Harry's added another finger and pressure on what he assumes is his prostate.]_

 

**HARRY** : "Are you sure you-?"

 

**TROYE:** _(interrupts)_ "I want this." _(eyes open halfway)_ "I've wanted this for a long time." _(corrects himself, anxious)_ "I mean not with you, specifically, but I wanted-“ _(he moans louder because Harry has added a third finger inside him)_ “This.”

 

**HARRY** : _(smirking)_ “Of course." _(resuming his position)_ “It’s going to hurt just for a while, alright?"

 

_[Troye nods quick, he doesn't give himself time to over think. Harry pulls out his fingers, and drops some lube on his hard dick, then he levels himself just at Troye's entrance. He enters slowly, opening Troye more than fingers could ever open him up.]_

 

**TROYE** : “Fu-“

 

 

 

**SCENE 49**

 

**INT. HARRY AND LOUIS’ DORM - NIGHT**

 

_[The transition is immediate, but occurs at a different time.]_

 

**LOUIS:** _(moans, exasperated)_ ”Fuck!" _(slamming the desk with his fists, several pencils and pens rolling off the table and unto the floor)_ ”Who the fuck even advertises softeners?" _(looks down at his notes, almost every idea jotted down has been scratched over violently)_ ”Every idea for this bullshit has been taken." _(rips out the page from his notebook, scrunches it up and throws it to the side of his desk)_ "I fucking hate you, Charleston." 

 

**HARRY** : "Loueh!" _(calling from the hallway)_ ”Loueh."

 

_[Louis closes his notebook and leaves for the hallway to get Harry, barefoot and only in his underwear.]_

 

**LOUIS:** _(smiling)_ "Haz," 

 

_[He whispers finally getting Harry's attention, he doesn't come in.]_

 

**LOUIS:** ”What are you doing outside?"

 

**HARRY** : "I wanted to go to our place."

 

**LOUIS:** _(confused)_ " _This is_ our place.”

 

**HARRY** : "No, no.” _(shakes his head, this time he speaks slower)_ ”Our place."

 

**LOUIS:** _(understands this time)_ "Harry." _(obviously not so interested in going)_ ”At this time?" _(sighs)_ “Fine.” 

 

_[He goes back in.]_

 

 

 

**SCENE 50**

 

**EXT. - FIELD BEHIND F BUILDING - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis had changed into baggy adidas sweatpants and took one of his large hoodies, and walks with Harry to their place, that wasn't LouisandHarry 's before, it was LouisandEthan's. It wasn't specifically Mr. Var's idea, he only told him to find something he and Ethan did that he misses and do it with Harry. There are things, things he promised to take to his grave, (and Ethan did), that Ethan and he had done. Unspeakable things known only to one living soul, Louis, unspeakable only to Louis. Stuff he hasn't even mentioned to Mr. Vars.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Are you drunk?" 

 

_[Harry’s head on his lap, almost purring as Louis pets his hair.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(thinks for a moment)_ ”The moon intoxicates us." 

 

**LOUIS:** _(stares, apathetic, he chuckles lightly, air blowing out of his nose)_ ”So, yeah, drunk." 

 

**HARRY** : “No," _(furrows his brows, disbelieving)_ "I'm not! Seriously I'm not. I'm intoxicated by the night.” _(beat)_ “Maybe just a little drunk, but I…am ecstatic.” _(smiles closing his eyes, going through the events of last night)_ "In fact, I just had sex." 

 

**LOUIS:** _(his interest enlarges, as he pulls HARRY up by his hair so they could speak face to face)_ ”Oh. Who was the lucky guy?"

 

**HARRY** : _(his smile fades just slightly)_ ”Um...it's...um."

 

**LOUIS:** "You forgot his name?” _(chuckles)_ “I didn't think you had the balls for that." 

 

**HARRY** : "No, I do know his name.” _(beat)_ "It's Troye… Lou." 

 

_[Louis’ jaw locks, ready to attack, eyes squinting.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”I…took his virginity."

 

**LOUIS:** _(stands, brushing grass off his bum)_ "Then take it back!"

 

**HARRY** : "What do you mean take it back?” _(stands right after him)_ ”Lou, why are you acting like this?"

 

**LOUIS:** "Of all the men! Of all the dick in Bristol! Did you have to sleep with him? It’s all about sex to you these days Harry?" 

 

**HARRY** : "Louis, you're the one that told me that. You told me that when it comes to men, everything is just about sex! Don't fucking contradict yourself.” _(snapping)_ ”What the fuck did I do wrong, Lou? I did what you asked."

 

**LOUIS:** "No! I told you to bang someone." 

 

_[Harry shakes his head, confused as to how there is any difference.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”I didn't tell you to rob them of their innocence."

 

**HARRY** : "What are you saying?" _(throws his hands in the air)_ ”What is it to you if I fuck him?"

 

**LOUIS:** " _Fuck_ him. So, you're planning on seeing him again?" 

 

_[Louis’ hurt, Harry doesn't understand why, nor is he trying to at the moment.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(sarcastic)_ ”Well that's what he wanted."

 

**LOUIS:** _(blurting out)_ "He reminds me of myself!" 

 

_[Harry’s eyes grow soft, and his pupils go back to their normal size.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”That's why I care about him. That's why I became his friend, that's why I stand up for him, that's why I've been trying to protect him." _(eyes glossy and emotional as he speaks)_ "He's so sad, you know? So depressed, like I…” _(opens his mouth to say something, he changes his mind)_ “Used to be. You see him and you can see how sad he is, how lonely, but you don't know half of it."

 

**HARRY** : "I'm sorry."

 

**LOUIS:** "For what?" 

 

_[Harry shrugs, poker faced.]_

 

**LOUIS** : ”Then stop apologizing!" _(he’s not angry, it's more of that strict, hard mum tone that he sometimes uses on Harry)_ ”The world doesn't need you apologizing all the goddamn time. If you don't know why you're apologizing then how the hell do you think people would know? You don't have to be polite all the fucking time. Harry, be a bitch! Have fun, let loose. Don't be so fucking stuck up."

 

**HARRY** : "I'm not stuck up!"

 

**LOUIS:** _(bites back equally defensive)”_ Then stop acting like it."

 

**HARRY** : _(squints, brows furrowed, suddenly so enraged)_ ”And act like what? Like you? I should act just like _you_. A soulless bitchy bastard who has nothing better to do, but declare himself king of the world and the back of the bus seats, and treat everyone like a bunch of peasants. Push everyone around, even your closest friends like puppets.” _(he hasn’t realized how loud and scary he’s gotten, he shakes his head to himself, with a trembling murmur)_ “That’s what you think you are?"

 

**LOUIS:** _(hurt, inconsistent)_ ”Yeah, okay.”

 

 

**HARRY** : "That's not you Louis. Louis, believe it or not you're kind. You care so much about your friends. You care about stuff you're not supposed to care about, like Troye, you treat him as if he were your little brother almost. You took me in and became my friend, my best friend, even when you didn't have to, even when I'm this awkward and boring." 

 

_[Louis mouths a barely audible, you're not boring', so Harry can hear what he's saying, but isn't interrupted.]_

 

**HARRY** : ”I came in first day of school expecting everyone to think I was too weird or too curly. You admired my weirdness...erm...I think, and you valued my curls. Believe it or not, you're a great guy. You're bitchy and demanding at times, but that's you, and I-I- I wouldn’t change it. Some people only see that, hell, I think even some of our friends only see that, they only see the surface of you, not the inside, not even the whole of you." 

 

**LOUIS:** "I'm sorry,”

 

**HARRY** : “No, don’t.”

 

**LOUIS:** "Do me favor, though?"

 

**HARRY** : _(immediate)_ "Anything."

 

**LOUIS:** "Don't sleep with Troye again. Please, anyone but Troye."

 

**HARRY** : "Alright."

 

**LOUIS:** "Okay," _(pause_ ) “Thanks.”

 

 

 

**Monday,**

 

**SCENE 51**

 

**INT. - MR. CHARLESTON’S CLASSROOM - DAY**

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** ”Before we start class, does everyone have their Outline for their projects?" 

 

_[The class is silent, everyone holding their projects, except for Niall. Niall coughs once and has the attention of the entire class, instead of the one person he only needed it from. Mr. Charleston heads is way, pointy toes leading. He hums once, long and loud, pointer finger tapping his chin.]_

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** "Those who have nothing for today, can exit to the Library and will receive a zero in meantime.”

 

_[Niall has nothing to pack back into his backpack, he probably saw this coming. Another student, Calvin (we’ve seen him before, he and Louis sometimes smoke weed together, not a close friend because he can be irritating) stands as well, following Niall out the door.]_

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** ”Shall we begin?" 

 

_[Mr. Charleston paces around the entire room, making eye contact with each of his eighteen students. He stops at Louis' desk. Louis has about an inch of papers for his outline (and outline that was only supposed to be 500 words), all scribbled with his questionable hand writing.]_

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** “Louis?"

 

**LOUIS:** "Yes, sir?”

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** "You're up first."

 

**LOUIS:** "Oh, okay.” _(stands, leaving all the written outline in his desk, for Mr. Charleston to review while he speaks, only taking with him, up to the front of the class, something he had drawn out)_ ”We can all agree it's all about sex. Right?" 

 

_[The class nods and hums, no immature chuckles, because those have been banned from Mr. Charleston's class.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Whether you're a man, woman, genderqueer, unidentified with a gender. Straight, gay, bi..." _(makes eye contact with Finch, who is suddenly uncomfortable in his seat)_ ”Undecided." _(goes back to the entire class, never looking at MR. CHARLESTON, and continues)_ "Its' always about sex. I mean unless we’re talking about asexuality, but besides th-“

 

_[Mr. Charleston gives him a look that says, “not important, move on.”]_

 

**LOUIS:** "I know. I know. Selling sex, so overused, but I'm not selling sex by making fit men and women pose in barely any clothes. No." _(pauses to clear his throat)_ ”Sex unites everyone, of all races, most sexualities, all genders. But…with this brand you wouldn't want it. Sex, I mean. This brand is better than sex, nothing is better than sex, so they say." 

 

_{His mind goes back to Harry and his dispute a few nights ago. He recalls when Harry blurts that it's all about sex, what gave him the idea of this. "Use our softener in your laundry, and you won't need sex.}_

 

**LOUIS:** "And it'll say, ‘So soft, you'd want to keep your clothes on.’ " 

 

_[Loiis miles, and leans back on the desk, waiting for the genuine applause from the room, he gets it, even from MR. CHARLESTON, and he knows he's done well]_

 

**LOUIS:** _(he mumbles under his breath so only he can hear)_ "Thank you Hazza”

 

**MR. CHARLESTON:** “See? This is what I want all of you to do, maybe not as ambitious as Louis, but I want you to have the same passion as he, or at least pretend to be passionate.” _(pause)_ “Anyone think they can pitch me something better than Mr. Tomlinson?”

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 52**

 

**INT. - SCHOOL HALLWAYS - DAY**

 

_[Harry’s walking down the hallway, holding his heavy backpack on one shoulder and carrying books for his next class in his hands.]_

 

**TROYE** : _(soft voice calls)_ ”Harry!” _(HARRY doesn’t turn around, so he calls again, footsteps behind him)_ "Harry." 

 

_[Troye pulls Harry by his jacket and stopped him.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Troye.” _(smiles, not the genuine kind)_ "Hey."

 

**TROYE** : "Hi," _(reciprocates a crooked grin)_ "I've called and messaged you the entire weekend. I just wanted to ask why you haven't been answering?" _(he notices HARRY’s eyebrow twitching he interrupts himself)_ "I-I don't want tosoundclingyoranything."

 

**HARRY** : "Listen, Troye." _(begins, grabbing Troye by the elbow and bringing him to the wall, instead of staying in the middle of the hallway while a bunch of guys push them so they can get to class)_ "I had fun, I really did. It's just...I'm not looking for anything serious at the moment. I think the other night meant more to you than it did to me. That's fine, I get it, you lost your virginity to me. To me, it..." _(beat) “_ It didn't mean much."

 

**TROYE** : "You mean I was just a fuck?"

 

**HARRY** : "Not necessarily."

 

**TROYE** : "No. No, that's what you said."

 

**HARRY** : "I didn't say that."

 

**TROYE** : "No, but it's what you meant, right?" _(stares at HARRY, hoping he might deny what he’s saying, when he doesn’t he snaps)_ "Fuck you, Harry." 

 

_[Troye pushes through Harry, elbowing him, making Harry drop his books. Harry drops to his knees to pick them up, someone else's tiny hand has also come to the rescue.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Clumsy hands?"

 

_[Harry, without having to look up at Louis, just knows that he has that sinister smile plastered on his face.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(mocking)_ “No, it was your other self.”

 

**LOUIS:** "Troye?" 

 

_[Louis hands the last book to Harry, and they both stand up.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(irritated, as he starts walking to class)_ ”How many other selves do you have?"

 

**LOUIS: _“Don’t get mad at me. It wouldn’t be a high school movie if you didn’t drop some books on the ground so your love interest can help pick it up for you.”_ **_(beat for audience laughter)_ ”So…” _(finally catching up to HARRY, and walking beside HARRY)_ "You finally broke it off with him?"

 

**HARRY** : "There was nothing to break off." _(tone harsh with frustration)_ "It was just a fuck."

 

**LOUIS:** "And you wanted it to be more than just a one night thing. And I didn't let you, and now you're angry at me and resent the world." _(cocks an eyebrow)_ "Am I right? Spot on?"

 

_{_ **_HARRY_ ** _: "If I can't fuck you, I'll have him." He doesn't say this, but with all this frustration- angry and sexual- he could have.}_

 

**LOUIS:** "Grow up Harry. You fucked once."

 

**HARRY** : "I'm not like you, Louis. I can't sleep with someone and forget about them after I've finished. I actually develop some form of emotional connection like any human with a heart will. Have you ever had sex with someone and felt anything for them?"

 

**LOUIS:** "Yes." _(shy)_ ”I have."

 

**HARRY** : "I find that hard to believe." 

 

_[Louis stares at Harry with glossy eyes, somehow hurt, and then looks down at the floor.]_

 

**HARRY** : "This is my class." 

 

**LOUIS:** “Um…okay. See you at practice?"

 

**HARRY** : "Maybe. If I have nothing better to do."

 

**LOUIS:** "Alright. Regina George."

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 52**

 

**EXT. - BLEACHERS BY FOOTBALL FIELD - NIGHT**

 

 

_[Harry hasn't arrived yet, and neither has Troye. Maybe Troye was avoiding Harry, and Harry was avoiding Louis because he was a jerk. So, Louis thinks it's the perfect time to talk to the whole team.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Who here feels uncomfortable showering in front of Harry and Troye?" 

 

_[Most of the guys sitting on the benches raise their hands (not Harry’s friends), even Dylan and Cole, who Louis thought more of.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Why?" 

 

_[Nobody answers. They're all terrified of Louis.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Because they're gay? Believe me, Harry could do your fucking prostate exam and still be teddy bear soft." 

 

_[Niall chuckles next to him, but when Louis darts his needle eyes at him, he covers it up with a cough.]_

 

**NIALL** : ”Now, man the fuck up."

 

**DUMBASS BOY:** ”What if he rapes me?"

 

**LOUIS:** ”Are you fucking kidding me?" _(so angry he’s turned a light pigment of red)_ “You think that you'll bend down to lace your sneakers and Harry will just put his dick in you? Pack your shit and go." 

 

_[The boy, who Louis hasn't even had the time or interest to learn his name, stays frigid in his seat, confused.]_

 

**LOUIS:** ”I said leave." 

 

_[Louis goes over to him, grabs him by the hoodie and pushes him off the metal benches.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "I'm done with shit like this." 

 

_[He finally grabs his athletic bag and heads back up the hill to the dormitories.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Anyone else who decides to share their homophobia?" _(All stay silent, jaws dropped)_ "If I see as much as a dirty look directed towards Harry.” _(short beat)_ “…or Troye, you're out. Not only from this team, but I'll make sure to report your homophobia to the headmaster. You've heard some things about me, so be sure that I'll push for expulsion." 

 

_[No one speaks, not even Niall. Then behind the benches, Harry arrives, a giant athletic bag slung around his shoulder. He sits next to Bo. Louis isn't sure if he's heard everything, either way he plays cool and pretends he isn't still fuming.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "So, let's do what we came here for, and play some fucking football."

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 54**

 

**EXT. - FOOTBALL FIELD - NIGHT**

 

 

_[Usually, whenever they're doing something and one lasts longer than the other at doing so, they'll wait outside, or with the other. This time, after Harry took a quick shower, with the entire team in the same room, he disappeared. So, Louis changed and took his stuff, still drenched in water, to follow Harry.]_

 

**LOUIS:** _(finally catches up to HARRY)_ ”Great practice today, Haz." 

 

_[Louis walks with Harry, both their hairs wet from the locker room shower, back to their dorm to rest before they leave for dinner. Harry only hums, and makes not even an effort to make eye contact.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Haz?" _(softly, he pulls him back by his elbow. HARRY stops, but shrugs Louis' hand off him)_ "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

 

**HARRY** : _(sighs and rubs his face)_ “No." _(drops his hands from his face)_ ”No, Louis you didn't do anything wrong. I'm having a shit day. It has nothing to do with you.”

 

_[Louis is aware that he's saying that there is more to the story than what he reveals, but he lets go, scared either one could lose control of their temper.]_

 

**LOUIS:** "Okay." 

 

_[They start walking again, shoulder to shoulder. There is less tension, but something still feels awkward between them.]_

 

**HARRY** : "I'm sorry."

 

**LOUIS:** "For what, Haz?" 

 

_[Louis has started this habit, that anytime Harry apologizes, he has to give a legitimate reason for what he's apologizing. Louis' the judge when it comes to how good the reasoning is.]_

 

**HARRY** : "For," _(breathes out a thin breath, arranging the words in his mind before he speaks)_ "For making you think you did something. I mean you made me mad, the other night, and a little bit today, but I forgot about it. I'm in a shit mood today and it has nothing to do with you." 

 

_{That’s a lie. It has everything to do with Louis. The fact that if Louis and he were to ever be intimate, though highly impossible, it would mean more to Harry than it would to Louis, if it were to mean anything to him, at all. Harry's not mad at Louis, but it has to do with him. With the fact that the world or God or whatever made Louis straight. That Louis could never love him the way Harry wants, needs?, no, wants him to.}_

 

**LOUIS:** "Any time you apologize to me, or even think of apologizing to me. I've already forgiven you Haz.” _(beat)_ “I could never stay mad at you."

 

 

**SCENE 55**

 

**INT. - DR. VARS OFFICE - DAY**

 

_{Louis admires the guy. He helps Louis out sometimes with his stuff. Before he became a teacher he was a counselor, actually the same counselor that undiagnosed Louis of ADD. Louis was undiagnosed of ADD, but that doesn't mean he wasn't diagnosed with something else. Every Thursday they meet up after class and talk. Yesterday's topic was Harry. It seems these days Harry's always the topic. Dr. Vars says that Louis and Harry's closeness is good for the both of them. Dr. Vars never stops telling Louis that getting close to Harry will help him move on from Ethan. After what happened with Ethan, Louis blocked everyone from his life, and everything, except for alcohol and drugs, and sex on a good day. Louis wishes he could say that it's going great, but Louis sometimes pushes Harry away, because being with Harry is so much like Ethan, and then Louis remembers how that ended, so he pulls away.}_

 

**DR. VARS:** “Louis, how have you been doing since our last session?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I guess, I’ve been fine.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “That’s good. Have you had any off days?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Only once since I last saw you.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “That was a month ago. You’ve improved. What has changed since the last time I saw you?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Well, I did what you asked me to consider.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Yes?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I got a new roommate.”

 

**DR VARS:** “What’s his name?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Harry. We’re really good friends now.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Best friends?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yes, I guess you could consider him a best friend.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “How’s your relationship like.”

 

**LOUIS** : “We’re really close. It’s weird, with him it’s so easy to get along with, even though we’re so different. And he’s not an easy person to talk to, but, when we talk there are no barriers, it’s easy, fluid. I don’t know, our connection was immediate.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Connection?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yes, like I’ve known him before, and us meeting wasn’t really for the first time, but like a reunion…I don’t know is that cheesy?” _(he laughs)_ “He’s just a really great guy. I think he’s hiding somethings, and I’m hiding things too, and we both know this, and nobody is trying to dig each other’s past, just enjoying the now. Uh. I’ve become so lame, I hope you know it’s not me, it’s him.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “What kind of things are you hiding from him?”

 

**LOUIS:** “Well,” _(beat)_ “Ethan…I’ve had everyone not talk about it completely, to…I guess, move on, for a little while, until I have to face that part of my life again.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “You erased him from your own life, but you asked your friends to erase him from theirs too. Don’t you find that a little selfish, they were his friends too.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Okay, it’s a little bit selfish, but come on…I was hurt…I still am…maybe a little traumatized. The day, right after he died, it was all over the media, and school. It’s all I heard about for a long time. I needed a break from that, from people asking me if I was alright all the time, like I was about to kill myself too. If I needed someone to talk to, that they’d be there for me, when really they’re lying and just said this to make themselves feel better, like they’ve donated to charity.”  


**DR. VARS:** “I completely agree. If you wanted someone to talk to, you would’ve talked to them already.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Yes. Except I was forced to come talk to you, after my many episodes.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “It worked out didn’t it?”

 

**LOUIS:** “It did. I feel comfortable talking to you.”

 

**DR. VARS:** _(smiles, crooked)_ “I’m glad, but surely there’s someone else in your life you can talk to, besides me.”

 

**LOUIS:** “I talk to Zayn sometimes about it. It’s a quick conversation, how I like it, you get your feelings off your chest without all the gooey emotional stuff.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “What about Harry?”

 

**LOUIS:** “Hm?”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Have you not spoken to Harry about Ethan?”

 

**LOUIS:** “No, no I haven’t. I don’t want to burden him with it.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “But you said he and you had become close, why wouldn’t you want to share that with him?”

 

**LOUIS:** _(shrugs, eyes on the floor)_ “I don’t know.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “I think you do know, Louis.”

 

**LOUIS:** “I honest to God don’t.” _(beat)_ “I mean I’ve thought about it. I’m just not sure how he’s going to react.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “You said he was a good guy, I’m sure he’ll react just fine.”

 

**LOUIS:** “That’s the thing. He’s such a great guy that I’ll become his pity case. And hanging out with me will be like running a mile for breast cancer.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “I think you’re giving Harry less credit.”

 

**LOUIS:** “You haven’t met him.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Try opening up to him a little bit, test it out. It doesn’t even have to be about Ethan.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Yeah, sure.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “Hasn’t he opened up to you?”

 

**LOUIS:** “Yes, the other day he told me about some of the things that would happen to him because he was an openly gay teen in his small town.”

 

**DR. VARS:** “I’m sure that must’ve been hard for him to do.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Yeah, I guess.”

 

**DR. VARS:** _(checks his watch, frowns a little)_ “Looks like our time’s up. Now you know what your task for this week is, right?”

 

**LOUIS:** “Open up to Harry, gotcha.”

 

 

 

 

**SCENE 56**

 

**EXT. - PARKED BEHIND A TACO BELL SOMEWHERE - NIGHT**

 

 

**HARRY** : _(a mouthful of a double decker taco)_ “I think this has been the best idea you’ve had.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(smiling fondly, finished his food already)_ “I think so too.”

 

**HARRY** : “So what’s the special event?”

 

**LOUIS** : “What?”

 

**HARRY** : “You drove me out 10 miles to the closest Taco Bell and payed for my meal, what’s going on?”

 

**LOUIS** : _(taking a bite out of his Crunchwrap Supreme)_ “Nothing is.”

 

**HARRY** : “Hmm. Are you going to propose? Or are you going to take my virginity in the back of your car?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I can’t take something that’s already been gone for a long while, now can I?”

 

**HARRY** : “Oh-kay, then what’s going on?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Can’t I treat my best friend to a nice meal? Jesus.”

 

**HARRY** : “This is a ‘nice meal’?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Did I not pay 18 quid for all the shit you ordered.”

 

**HARRY** : “I thought I was paying, okay?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Did you lose your virginity in the back of a Taco Bell?”

 

**HARRY** : “No…it was a KFC”

 

**LOUIS** : “Ha-Ha. What a jokester. No, really tell me.”

 

**HARRY** : “No. It was in my room.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Boy or girl?”

 

**HARRY** : “Boy. I’ve always known, I never experimented with other girls. I was 16, it was with my boyfriend at the time. He was 24 and way too cool for me.” _(nervous laugh)_ “Guess he found that out too, cause he dumped me when he found a hotter twink. Did you know he was in a band? Should’ve known he was going to be a dick.”

 

**LOUIS** : “He should’ve never done that to you.”

 

**HARRY** : _(melancholic)_ “Well he did. I regret ever having sex with him. I told him to go slow or tell him to stop at times, I guess he either didn’t care or didn’t listen.” _(upset, sudden realization)_ “How could I have ever been so dumb? I continued to see him even after he kind of raped me, even though I know he could get pursued for statutory rape. I guess I wasn’t as educated about that as I’m now, but still. I fucking dated the guy for a year.” _(beat)_ “How about you? What’s your story” 

 

**LOUIS** : _(nervous, it wasn’t what he was planning to open up to HARRY about)_ “Um. It was my 14th birthday, it was late at night, I was ready to go to sleep, but my dad came over and told me he had a surprise for me. Understan that I hadn’t seen my father for a long time so I decided to go out for him. I smelled beer on him, I shouldn’t have gotten in the car with him, but I was so happy that he remembered my birthday. He drove me out to the sketchiest part of town, where my mum wouldn’t let me ride my bike at night. It was a Motel, he paid two girls, he ordered two rooms, handed me a condom and said…” _(beat, remembering)_ “He said, ‘my son isn’t going to grow up a fag’, then he left with one girl.” _(looks to see HARRY’s reaction, dismisses the pity in his eyes and focuses on the cat searching a dumpster)_ “I took the girl to the room and we had sex, only because I felt obligated to impress my father. I was so nervous I couldn’t even get it up, it lasted I think 3 minutes. As she dressed, I think I cried a little. I mean who fucking gets a 14 year old a prostitute for their birthday. What kind of dead beat dad do you have to be? I waited for four hours in that room, watching the black screen of the TV until I realized my dad wasn’t coming to get me, I had to walk home before the sun came up because my father had left me.” 

 

**HARRY** : “Lou…”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m fine Haz.”

 

**HARRY** : _(unbuckling his seatbelt)_ “No, you’re not.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(suddenly realizing he’s sobbing)_ “Haz.”

 

_[Harry unbuckles Louis’ seatbelt, almost immediately falls onto Harry’s lap there’s nothing dividing their two seats, because it’s just one long seat, so Louis just completely dissolve into Harry, as Harry pet’s his hair and rubs circles on his back.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m fine, Haz.”

 

**HARRY** : “Okay.”

 

 

 

**SCENE 57**

 

**INT. - KARAOKE BAR - NIGHT**

 

_[A week after the Taco Bell incident.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Did you know we have to write a song for Music?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yeah, I did actually, they’ve been doing this for a while now.”

 

**HARRY** : “I’m so nervous about it, though.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Haven’t you written any songs before?”

 

**HARRY** : “Yes, but I don’t know if they’re any good.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m sure they are. How hard can writing a song be?”

 

**HARRY** : “It’s really hard!”

 

**LOUIS** : “It’s not.”

 

**HARRY** : “Have you written any?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I have actually.”

 

**HARRY** : “You have?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yeah. A few.”

 

**HARRY** : “Well, can I read them?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Will you let me read yours?”

 

**HARRY** : “No!”

 

**LOUIS** : “Well unless you change your mind, then I’m not going to either.”

  
**HARRY** : “Aw…Come on. Pwease.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Support my artistic decision.”

 

**HARRY** : “Fine.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Are your songs about me?”

 

**HARRY** : “No, they’re not!”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yes they are!” _(grabbing HARRY’s cheeks)_ “I can totally see through your blushing!”

 

**HARRY** : _(slapping LOUIS’ hands away from him, and tilting his head so LOUIS can’t see him)_ “I am not.”

 

**LOUIS** : “You totally are!”

 

**HARRY** : “No.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Fine. Then if you write a song about me then I’ll sing you one of my songs.”

 

**HARRY** : “You can sing?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Oh baby, I can do anything if you’d ask me too.”

 

_[Harry blushes even further.]_

 

**LIAM:** _(through the karaoke mic)_ “Oi! Love birds, thinking of singing a song.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Yes! That is what I’ll do.” _(detaching himself from HARRY)_ “To confess my profound love for you.”

 

_[Louis now stands on stage. holding a mic, waiting for his song to start.]_

 

_[Shoop by Salt-N’-Pepa starts playing.]_

 

**LOUIS:** _(the song starts, and immediately everyone starts laughing and singing along to that quirky beat)_ “Oooo, how you doin', baby?” _(speaking to HARRY getting closer to him, eventually getting off the stage and hovering over him)_ “No, not you.” ( _to NIALL who seems to be laughing the loudest)_ ”You, the bow-legged one.” _(pointing the mic towards HARRY)_ “What's your name?” 

 

**HARRY:** _(giggles, flushing a bright red on his cheeks)_ “Harry.”

 

**LOUIS:** “Damn, that sounds sexy.” _(singing)_ “Here I go, here I go, here I go again. Girls, what's my weakness?”

 

_[Louis points the mic towards the crowd.]_

 

**CROWD:** “Men!”

 

**LOUIS** : “Ok then, chillin', chillin', mindin' my business. Yo, Salt, I looked around, and I couldn't believe this. I swear, I stared, my niece my witness.The brother had it goin' on with somethin' kinda…uh. Wicked, wicked - had to kick it. I'm not shy so I asked for the digits. A ho? No, that don't make me. See what I want slip slide to it swifty. Felt it in my hips so I dipped back to my bag of tricks. Then I flipped for a tip, make me wanna do tricks for him.” _(leans down unto HARRY’s cheeks and licks from his jaw up to his temple)_ “Lick him like a lollipop should be licked. Came to my senses and I chilled for a bit. Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do. So well it's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop.”

 

_[Louis dances around as the crow sings the chorus for him.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(pulls HARRY by his hands making him stand up)_ “Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back.” _(smacks HARRY’s ass, hard enough that it emits a sound.)_ “Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that.”

 

**HARRY** : “Thanks, mum.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie? If looks could kill you would be an uzi. You're a shotgun - bang! ( _at ‘bang’ pretends to shoot HARRY_ ) “What’s up with that thang?” _(flicks HARRY in the balls)_ “I wanna know how does it hang? Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover. Like Prince said you're a sexy mutha- Well-a, I like 'em real wild, b-boy style by the mile. Smooth TAN skin with a smile. Bright as the sun, I wanna have some fun. Come and give me some of that yum-yum. Chocolate chip, honey dip, can I get a scoop? Baby, take a ride in my coupe, you make me wanna…”

 

_[Crowd sings the chorus again, including Harry who sits again with his friends looking at Louis pull of some ridiculous dance moves.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Well let me bring you back to the subject, Pep's on the set. Make you get hot, make you work up a sweat. When you skip-to-my-Lou,” _(winking)_ “My darling. Not falling in love but I'm falling for your…”

 

**ZAYN** : “Super sperm.” 

 

**LOUIS** : “When I get ya betcha bottom dollar you were best under pressure.”

 

_[Louis hands the mic to Harry for the one line.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(in the deepest voice he can)_ “Yo, Sandy, I wanna like, taste you.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Getcha getcha lips wet cuz it's time to have Pep. On your mark, get set, go, let me go, let me shoop. To the next man in the three-piece suit. I spend all my dough, ray me, cutie. Shoop shoop a-doobie like Scoobie Doobie Doo. I love you in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams. You make me wanna scream, "Oooo, oooo, oooo!” I like what ya do when you do what ya do. You make me wanna shoop”

 

_[Louis joins the chrowd for the chorus. Park has come on stage, dancing almost as silly as Louis, and flailing his arms.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Oh, my goodness, girl, look at him. He’s the cutest brother in here. And he's comin' this way! Oooo!”

 

**PARK** : “S and the P wanna kick with me, cool. But I'm wicked, G, hit skins but never quickly. I hit the skins for the hell of it, just for the yell I get. Mmm mmm mmm, for the smell of it. They want my bod, here's the hot rod. Twelve inches to a yard and have ya soundin' like a retard.”

 

_[Niall moans a ‘yeahh’ from offstage and it deserves a quick laugh from everyone.]_

 

**PARK** : “Big 'Twan Love-Her, six-two, wanna hit you.”

 

**LOUIS** : “So what you wanna do?”

 

**PARK** : “What you wanna do?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Mmmm, I wanna shoop.”

 

_[It seems like everyone in the bar has joined for the last chorus. The song ends and a heavy breathing and sweaty Louis comes to sit next to Harry.]_

 

**HARRY** : “That was amazing.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Oh, that, that was nothing.”

 

**HARRY** : “Uh-huh. I think I can do better.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Oh, can you, Styles?”

 

**HARRY** : “Mhm.”

 

 

 

**SCENE 58**

 

**INT. — F-27— NIGHT**

 

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

 

_[Louis holds a bag behind him. It’s from a costume shop downtown.]_

 

**HARRY:** “God…what did you get me?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Why do you assume I got you something bad?”

 

**HARRY** : “You’re asking me why I’d think you’d want to publicly humiliate me by dressing me up as…I don’t know…a ballerina?”

 

**LOUIS** : “You would make a cute ballerina.” _(smirking)_ “You’ve even got the bun for it.” _(chuckles)_ “I didn’t get you a ballerina costume, don’t worry.”

 

**HARRY** : “What did you get me?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Okay…” _(pulling out something from the bag)_ “Here.” 

 

**HARRY** : _(taking the plastic bag with his costume in it, there’s a picture of MIck Jagger and items inside it.)_ “Mick Jagger, you got me Mick Jagger.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(nervous)_ “Well…yeah…cause you look like him…if you don’t like it I can return it and get you a new one, they’ll probably closing by now, but I think I could make it.”

 

**HARRY** : “No, Lou. I love it.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(cheerful)_ “You do?”

 

**HARRY** : “I’m also very flattered that you think I look like Mick Jagger.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(taking out from the same plastic bag his costume and a picture of what it is supposed to be)_ “Wait till you see mine!” 

 

**HARRY** : “David Bowie?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Yeah…I thought we should do matching outfits.” _(pulling out something else from the bag, red, blue and black paints)_ “I thought you could do my makeup.”

 

**HARRY** : “Yeah, that’s cool.”

 

 

**SCENE 59**

 

**INT. - F-27 - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry is sitting on Louis on the bed, painting his face in red and blue. Louis laughs, shaking and huffing under Harry.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Stay still!”

 

**LOUIS** : “I can’t.” _(laughing)_ “It tickles!”

 

**HARRY** : “Lou…”

 

**LOUIS** : “Harry…why are you sitting on me.”

 

**HARRY** : “Because you keep moving!”

 

**LOUIS** : “Why are you sitting on my dick though?”

 

**HARRY** : _(stops painting and checks behind him to see if he actually is)_ “No, I’m-“

 

_[Louis flicks the paintbrush on Harry’s neck painting him blue, he barely graces his jacket.]_

 

**HARRY** : “You son of a bitch!”

 

**LOUIS** : _(laughing hysterically)_ “Haz. Don’t get mad.”

 

**HARRY** : _(holding LOUIS’ wrist and placing them above his head and sitting on LOUIS’ waist to keep him immobile)_ “Got you.”

 

_[Harry’s face is inches away from Louis’. He breathes against Louis’ lips.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Umm. We should probably be going. Park said not to be late.”

 

**HARRY** : _(letting go of LOUIS’ wrists and standing up)_ “Yeah…we should..be…um…going.”

 

 

**SCENE 60**

 

**INT. - PARK’S HOUSE - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry and Louis enter. It is a big house, but there is enough people there to fill it up, and spill out the backyard as well.]_

 

**NIALL** : _(drunk and bubbly)_ “You made it!”

 

_[Niall — or Captain America by the looks of his blue tights and metal shield — wraps his arms around Harry and Louis, smelling of alcohol and fading cologne. It is not that late at night, so Harry and Louis wonder how Niall is already this gone.]_

 

**NIALL _:_** “And in a couples costume, Jagger and Bowie, awesome. Always thought those two had a thing. Me and Park…”

 

**HARRY** : “Park and I…”

 

**LOUIS** : _(leans in to whisper into HARRY’s ear)_ “We get it you take AP Lang”

 

**NIALL** : _(continues)_ “Yeah…that. Together we’re Stucky. I’d show you what he looks like.” _(looking around the room)_ “But I can’t seem to find my Bucky.”

 

**LOUIS** _:_ “D’you know where Zayn is.”

 

**NIALL** : “Oh Captain Jack Sparrow…that bastard, ya know I told him I was going to be Captain America and he ignored me. There can’t be two captains at a party, it’s confusing to people.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(snapping his fingers over NIALL’s face)_ “Hey, buddy…Zayn, where is he?”

 

**NIALL** : “Oh…I uh…I think I saw him chatting up some guy by the bar outside the pool.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(patting NIALL’s back)_ “Thanks man.” _(squeezing HARRY’s hips_ ) “I’ll be back in a few.”

 

**HARRY** : _(LOUIS is already gone)_ “Okay.”

 

**NIALL** : _(already dragging HARRY)_ “Wanna take some shots!” 

 

**HARRY** : “Sure I guess.”

 

 

 

**SCENE 61**

 

**EXT. - POOL AREA - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis spots Zayn talking to a boy in only his boxers, he’s sure he had a costume on before taking it completely off like most of the people by the pool. His damp brown hair wets his lips and his bottoms spill water on the concrete he stands on. The brunette is about the same size as Zayn, only slightly taller that would be unnoticeable if they weren’t standing next to each other. He has an arm around Zayn’s waist and pushes him against the wall. They’re only talking, but the way they look at each other says otherwise.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Zayn!”

 

_[Zayn flips his head towards Louis, brows furrowing in subtle frustration once he notices it’s Louis. He says something idistinctible to the boy and comes towards Louis, eyebrows knotted and lips pursed.]_

 

**ZAYN** : “What is so important you have to interrupt me? I was about to take him upstairs you know.”

 

**LOUIS** : “He’s absolutely gone for you, taking two seconds to talk to me isn’t going to change that.”

 

**ZAYN** : _(looking back at the same boy, who looks at them intensively, even though some guy has come over to talk to him)_ “Fine. What’s going on?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Do you have any weed on you?”

 

**ZAYN** : _(patting the pocket of his white blouse)_ “Yeah, man.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Can I have it?”

 

**ZAYN** : “Fuck no.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Zayn please. I haven’t bought a cigarette all week because Harry has had me doing some detox bullshit. I just need something to relieve myself.”

 

**ZAYN** : “Why don’t you get a fuck?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m working on that, too.”

 

**ZAYN** : “Really? ‘Cause you don’t know one single girl in this party, and I don’t remember you ever being that slick.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Fuck you, I am slick.”

 

**ZAYN** : _(taking out a thick joint from his pocket and giving it to LOUIS)_ “Sure Lou.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(holding the joint between his fingers as ZAYN takes out his white lighter and lights it)_ “I can have any girl at this party.”

 

**ZAYN** : “I’m sure you believe that.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(inhaling from the blunt in his lips, exhaling as he speaks)_ “Point at any girl, I’ll have her legs spread in 20 minutes.”

 

**ZAYN:** _(looking around, his eyes land on one place behind Louis)_ “There.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(turns to look where ZAYN’s eyes are pointing towards)_ “Who?”

 

**ZAYN** : “That girl in the devil’s costume.”

 

_[The girl wears a figure hugging vibrant blood red dress. She has thick and elongated thighs and a slim torso, she has small breasts and she hunches over insignificantly. Her hair reaches her shoulders as it coils in beautifully soft curls. She’s tall too, maybe even a little taller than Louis if she wore the right shoes, to which, at the moment, isn’t wearing any, much to Louis’ luck.]_

 

**ZAYN** : “That’s Bobbie. She’s a junior at Reenwood and…let’s just say: she’s gotten around. Heard she only does college guys, and that she was kicked out of her old school for banging her French teacher. To sum it all up: she’s way out of your league.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(laughs, remembering the blunt between his fingers, inhaling)_ “When has that ever stopped me.”

 

**ZAYN** : “Knock yourself out.”

 

 

**SCENE 62**

 

**INT. - UPSTAIRS BATHROOM - NIGHT**

 

**_[Thirty minutes after we last left LOUIS.]_ **

 

_[Harry holds Niall’s beer and sits on the edge of the tub as Niall hunches over the toilet, heaving all the mixed alcohols unto the toilet bowl.]_

 

**HARRY:** _(rubbing NIALL’s back)_ “There you go, let it all out.”

 

**NIALL** : _(coughing into the toilet the final remains, he then stands up rubbing a towel over his mouth)_ “Okay, I can have my beer now.”

 

**HARRY** : “What?”

 

**NIALL** : “Can you _please_ give me my beer?”

 

**HARRY** : “You just threw up.”

 

**NIALL** : “Exactly, all the alcohol is out of my system, so I need to recomp…recompistate…re…”

 

**HARRY** : “Recompense.”

 

**NIALL** : “Yeah, recompitstate the lost alcohol.”

 

**HARRY** : _(handing him the warm beer)_ “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

 

**NIALL** : _(gargling beer in his mouth and spits it out into the sink_ ) “Want to get another round of shots?”

 

_[Niall doesn’t wait for Harry’s response before barging out of the bathroom. Harry doesn’t let him go very far by himself so he pulls on him by his wrist.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Sure.” _(keeping NIALL next to him, even though NIALL keeps pulling harder impatient to run downstairs to the bar)_ “Let me just call Louis.”

 

 

**SCENE 63**

 

**INT. - UPSTAIRS - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry pulls out his phone and dials Louis’ number. The phone rings many times, until it stops ringing, Louis hung up. Harry’s heart stings a little, but then he calls again, it rings and rings and rings and goes to voicemail. He dials again, this time Niall has pulled him a little closer to the stairs. Then he hears it, a sound that could only belong to one person, Louis. Harry can hear the singy-songy “chicken and chili, pew pew pew pew” ringtone that belongs to Louis’ phone. He follows the song, letting go of Niall, and letting him wander around by himself. The song is coming from the guest room he was closest to, the door is cracked open and maybe that’s why he was able to hear it. Without any hesitation he goes in to look for his best friend, or at least the phone of his best friend. He does find Louis, though he probably wishes he didn’t. The song from Louis’ ringtone ends, because Harry hung up or because it was the end of the song, but Harry didn’t really care. In front of him Louis stood stark naked, bending a girl —wearing a red-horned head band on her head— over a desk, facedown. The girl’s red dress pools around her ankles. Louis has his hands over her mouth as he thrusts into her. Louis’ hair sticks to his forehead as sweat forms and his blue and red paint drips down his neck. He releases these low humming noises and curses that has Harry twitching in his pants. For some reason, he can’t move, he is being slowly succumbed into the situation, like quicksand, without actually being there — but he can’t not be there either. Louis catches Harry, he stares as Harry stares, and Harry is about to make a run for it, but Louis stares even more intently. Louis thrusts harder and sloppier, as the girl screams louder—though they are muffled by Louis’ hand over her mouth. Harry leans on the wall as he watches Louis come undone, his eyes still looking at Harry.]_

 

**NIALL** : _(from outside the door)_ “Harry?”

 

_[Harry is brought back to real life, because he hears Niall calling his name —meaning the girl probably heard it too. He stumbles on his own feet and slips outside just in time.]_

 

**HARRY** : _(dragging NIALL away from the room)_ “Niall!”

 

**NIALL** : “What were you doing in there?”

 

**HARRY** : “Oh…uh…nothing. Why don’t we go get those shots now, huh?”

 

**NIALL** : “Yeah! Shots!”

 

 

**SCENE 64**

 

**EXT. - DANCE FLOOR AT POOLSIDE - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry started out dancing by himself along with the pressed together bodies, he believes, but eventually a guy started pressing himself against Harry’s back, and then another against his front. He doesn’t quite remember when he got this drunk or how, he knows he took many shots in a row with Niall, but isn’t sure of how many exactly. The shots hit him quite suddenly, right after he left the kitchen he ran to the dance floor outside, he always get the strange urge to dance when he’s drunk.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “Harold!”

 

**HARRY** : _(indifferent)_ “Hm?”

 

_[Louis pulls Harry by his forearm, dragging him away from the men, and the dance floor. The men curse at Louis, Louis flips them off, and they resume to dancing with one another.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “What the fuck Harry?”

 

**HARRY** : “What the fuck, you Louis? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Of what? Getting drugged and raped?”

 

**HARRY** : _(frowns)_ “It was not like that.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Oh please, you’re fucking wasted, Haz.”

 

**HARRY** : “I’m fine.”

 

**LOUIS** : “You’re not.”

 

**HARRY** : _(interrogating)_ “Where were you?”

 

**LOUIS** : _(pulling him to the bar and getting him a bottle of water)_ “I don’t have time for this. Did Niall get you this drunk?”

 

**HARRY** : _(swatting LOUIS’ hand away dropping the bottled water on the ground, that only makes LOUIS pick it back up and hand it to him.)_ “I’m fucking fine! Niall’s the one you should be worried about.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(ignoring HARRY)_ “Liam!”

 

_[A Batman-Liam comes their way.]_

 

**LIAM** : _(with a batman voice)_ “Hey guys.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Have you seen Niall?”

 

**LIAM** : _(normal voice)_ “No, why?”

 

**LOUIS** : “He left Harry, wasted and alone with two creepy fucks.”

 

**LIAM** : “Harry was fine, I was watching him.”

 

**LOUIS** : “And you let two strange men dry hump him?!”

 

**LIAM** : “I don’t know why you’re over reacting, man. He looks fine to me, fucking knackered, but in one-piece.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m overreacting ‘cause anything could’ve happened to him.”

 

**HARRY** : “Louis, fuck. I’m fine! I’m right here too, so stop acting like I’m not.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Wh—“

 

**HARRY** : “Stop overreacting, I can take care of myself, I don’t need you by my side all the time. You can go fuck girls in devil’s costumes and leave me alone.”

 

_[Harry enters the house, Louis following him in.]_

 

 

**SCENE 65**

 

**INT. - SAME GUEST ROOM HARRY FOUND LOUIS IN EARLIER - NIGHT**

 

_[Harry sits on the edge of the bed, head looking at his bare feet.]_

 

**LOUIS** : _(sitting on the bed next to HARRY)_ “What’s going on Harry?”

 

**HARRY** : “What’s going on with _me_? Hah, what the hell is going on with you Louis? You’ve been acting weird ever since we first talked to Niall.”

 

**LOUIS** : “Nothing is going on.”

 

**HARRY** : “Then why did you almost fight Liam; for no apparent reason.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I-I don’t know.”

 

**HARRY** : _(turns to LOUIS, accusing)_ “I think you do know Louis.”

 

**LOUIS** : “What?”

 

**HARRY** : _(looking back at his feet)_ “It doesn’t matter.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(long beat)_ “Why did you get so mad?”

 

**HARRY** : “Why did you?!”

 

**LOUIS** : “I…I…have a soft spot for you. I just feel the need to protect you all the time, if anything happened to you, I feel like it would be my fault.”

 

**HARRY** : “It’s not your job to protect me.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I know.”

 

**HARRY** : “Then stop acting like my mother.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I—“

 

**HARRY** : “I told you that’s why I came here, to escape my mother.”

 

**LOUIS** : “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

**HARRY** : “Thing is, you did know. You knew, and you decided to ignore it.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(long beat)_ “I’m sorry I overreacted like that Harry.”

 

**HARRY** : _(laying back onto the pillow, swinging his feet onto the bed, laying on his side)_ “It’s fine. You should probably apologize to Liam, though.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(laying next to HARRY, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his body)_ “I don’t apologize.”

 

**HARRY** : “You apologize to me all the time.”

 

**LOUIS** : “You’re different.”

 

**HARRY** : _(blushing)_ “How am I different?”

 

**LOUIS** : “I don’t know, you just are.”

 

_[They fall asleep on the bed.]_

 

_[A few hours later.]_

 

**BO:** “Hey guys, we’re playing a game downstairs, if you wanted to play.”

 

**LOUIS** : _(untying himself from Harry, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists)_ “Okay, we’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

 

 

**SCENE 66**

 

**INT. - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

 

_[Everyone at the party has left, everyone except their group and Park’s girlfriend. They all sit on the carpeted floor, barefoot and legs crossed over the other.]_

 

**FINCH:** _(dressed as the joker, white paint has faded)_ “It’s called, ‘if I didn’t know better’. Basically you call out anyone on something saying, ‘if I didn’t know better’, if it’s true then that person has to drink, if it’s not true then the person who called ‘if I didn’t know better’ drinks.”

 

**PIERSON** : _(at FINCH’s side, an arm around him, dressed as Scarface, he only wears a knee length coat and is shirtless underneath)_ “Everyone understand?”

 

_[Most of the people in the room nod.]_

 

**LIAM** : “Who wants to go first?”

 

**NIALL** : _(overly excited)_ “Me, I’ll go!”

 

**FINCH** : “Okay, pick out a name from the hat.”

 

_[Liam hands the hat over to Niall. Niall takes out one ripped piece of paper with someones’ name in it. He smiles when he reads it, and then sets the piece of paper in front of him.]_

 

**NIALL** : “If I didn’t know better…I’d think Zayn has had chlamydia at least twice.”

 

_[Everyone laughs when Zayn drinks from his red cup, pissed yet unashamed.]_

 

**ZAYN** : “It’s my turn now?”

 

**PIERSON** : “Yeah, draw a name from the hat.”

 

_[They play for what seems like hours until there are only three pieces of paper left. Bo draws next, thinking pensively until he has finally got an idea.]_

 

**BO** : _(dressed as a sexy Papa Smurf)_ “If I didn’t know better I’d think Finch and Pierson had sex.”

 

_[The room is about to laugh, until both Finch and Pierson drink, and the room falls silent.]_

 

**HARRY** : “No fucking way.”

 

**BO** : “When did that happen?”

 

**FINCH** : “Two weeks ago.”

 

**PIERSON** : “We went out one night, it was right after Harry and I ended things, and I was a bit lonely. We got drunk and then it just kinda…happened.”

 

**PARK** : “This is the best thing I’ve fucking heard.”

 

**LIAM** : _(to FINCH)_ “So, are you like 100% gay now?”

 

**FINCH** : “I’m not sure what I am…and frankly Liam that’s none of your business.”

 

_[Liam raises his arms in defense and Pierson smiles at Finch, proudly.]_

 

**LOUIS:** “Happy as I am about you guys, I need you to draw a name, Finch.”

 

**FINCH** : “Alright.”

 

_[Draws a name. Laughs as he reads it.]_

 

**FINCH** : _(laughing)_ “If I didn’t know better I’d think Harry has a thing for Louis.”

 

_[Finch reaches for his cup, thinking he’d be the one drinking, but Harry raises his cup to his lips and sips and the world ends. The room is quiet, all dilated eyes at him, except for Louis’, he knows this without looking, because the burning in his stomach isn’t there. The room falls even quieter when Louis stomps outside, slamming the glass slide doors behind him.]_

 

**HARRY** : “Fuck!”

 

_[Harry storms after him.]_

 

 

 

**SCENE 67**

 

**EXT. - POOLSIDE - NIGHT**

 

_[Louis has his back to Harry, when Harry finally gets there, closing the door behind him, making sure nobody would be able to hear their conversation.]_

 

**LOUIS** : “What the fuck Harry?”

 

**HARRY** : “I’m sorry Lou…it’s just a dumb game…I shouldn’t have said anythi—I’m sorry, God! I’m so sorry!”

 

**LOUIS** : “You promised, Harry.”

 

**HARRY** : “I—“

 

**LOUIS** : “Why would you say th—In front of everyone…why would you do that to me?”

 

**HARRY** : _(sobbing)_ “I’m sorry, okay!”

 

**LOUIS** : “This time…sorry’s not going to cut it.”

 

**HARRY** : “You said…you’d forgive me, always. ‘Any time you apologize to me, or even think of apologizing to me, I’ve already forgiven you’…that’s what you said.”

 

**LOUIS** ; “Can you say that you don’t love me or that you ever will?”

 

**HARRY** : _(long beat)_ “I…” _(shorter beat, but it is clear that he’s not going to say anything)_ “I…”

 

**LOUIS** : _(finally turning around, eyes watery)_ “You’re going to have to fix this one for yourself.”

 

**HARRY** : “What does it matter if I’m in love with you or not?”

 

**LOUIS** : “It matters.”

 

**HARRY** : “Why?”

 

**LOUIS** : _(quiet, close to tears)_ “It can’t happen…not again.”

 

**HARRY** : “What?”

 

**LOUIS** : “Nothing.”

 

**HARRY** : “What does that mean, Louis?”

 

**LOUIS** : “It—“

 

**ZAYN** : _(grabbing LOUIS by his forearm)_ “Louis, let’s get you home.”

 

**HARRY** : “I can do that.”

 

**ZAYN** : _(pulling HARRY outside the bathroom, away from LOUIS)_ “I think you’ve done enough, you’re drunk.” _(whispering to HARRY)_ “And if you’re smart…you’ll keep away from him for a while.”

 

**HARRY** : “He’s my roommate.” _(sobs)_ “He’s my best friend.”

 

**ZAYN** : “I’ll take care of the rest…you. You keep to yourself. If you don’t want to hurt him, stay away.”

 


End file.
